Reféns de um segredo
by Magalud
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Hogwarts reabre. HBP compliant. Het. SSOC
1. Sem ensaio

Título: Reféns de um segredo  
Autor: Magalud  
Presenteada: Mia Teixeira  
Categoria: Het  
Gênero: Drama, romance, angst, h/c, AR  
Classificação: R  
Personagens ou Casais: SS/OFC  
Resumo: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Hogwarts reabre.  
Spoilers /Timeline: História é do pós-guerra, mas foi escrita no universo HBP.  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 31/10/2006  
Tamanho: 22.650 palavras  
Alertas: Alguns palavrões  
Agradecimentos: Ivi, minha beta à toda prova. Cris olhou primeiro.  
Desafio aceito: "Uma fic bem bonita com Severus e comigo como personagem original. Ele é 2 anos mais velho que eu, então se ele estiver na época dos marotos, eu também estaria nessa fase; se ele estiver no presente, ele e eu estaremos maravilhosos um para o outro e se ele estiver bem velhinho... bem, aí não vai dar pra acontecer muita coisa, não é? A não ser que sejamos dois velhinhos bem assanhados... e espertos... e muito apaixonados! Pense de um jeito: você me conhece? Não! Então eu vou ser do jeito que você quiser! Use sua imaginação."  
Nota: Fic escrita para o Amigo Oculto de Halloween das Snapetes.  
Nota 1: Para facilitar as coisas, aqui Mia e Severus têm a mesma idade.  
Nota 2: Todos os títulos são de músicas do Jethro Tull

**Reféns de um segredo**

**Capítulo 1 – Sem ensaio**

Era grande a emoção de estar de volta a Hogwarts tantos anos mais tarde. Agora, ela estaria no staff da escola. Ela procurou não pensar muito nisso. Simplesmente pôs-se à frente da porta, inspirou e falou:

– Jujubinhas!

A grande figura de pedra saltou para o lado, deixando a convidada passar até chegar ao gabinete da Diretora. Ela bateu e ouviu:

– Pode entrar!

O coração ia sair pela boca.

Ela entrou no escritório, e a Diretora ergueu-se da mesa e veio recebê-la com um sorriso:

– Que bom que pôde vir, Madame. Por favor, sente-se. Gostaria de um chá?

– Obrigada, Profª McGonagall.

– Chame-me de Minerva, Madame Stoklos. Ou posso chamá-la de Mia?

– Mia está ótimo. Mas eu voltei a usar meu nome de solteira: Byington. Meu marido morreu há tantos anos, e deixei a Grécia para trás, então não vi muito sentido em usar meu nome de casada.

– Boa opção. – Minerva pôs-se a servir o chá. – Então, está disposta a aceitar o emprego?

– Sim, claro. Estou apenas triste que tenha que ser nessas circunstâncias.

– Claro, eu entendo. Mas Hogwarts vai reabrir pela primeira vez desde a morte do Prof. Dumbledore. Além dos dois anos que passou fechada, a escola perdeu alguns de seus professores na guerra. Portanto, há várias pessoas que, como você, não faziam parte do quadro de staff antes.

– Seremos muitos marinheiros de primeira viagem, então.

– Ah, mas você vai rever pessoas de seu tempo de escola. Lembra-se de Remus Lupin? Foi ele quem indicou seu nome. Vocês eram amigos, não?

– Sim, isso mesmo. – Mia sentiu o coração derreter. – Eu gostava muito de Remus, mas perdemos o contato com o passar dos anos. A coruja dele foi uma surpresa para mim. Ele me disse que é professor aqui.

– Sim, de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Já pela segunda vez. A mulher dele também vai começar a lecionar aqui, na cadeira de Transfiguração. Pode chamá-la de Tonks.

– Tonks? Esse é o nome dela?

– Na verdade não. É seu sobrenome de solteira, mas ela prefere ser chamada assim. Não gosta da idéia de ser chamada de Madame Lupin, e Nymphadora está fora de cogitação. Ela é bem voluntariosa, às vezes. Tonks é filha de Andrômeda Black, e prima de Sirius Black. Ele foi seu amigo, não?

– Isso mesmo! Nossa, como estou por fora das notícias. Depois de todos esses anos vivendo fora, eu soube de muito pouca coisa. Soube que Sirius morreu há alguns anos.

– Sim, é verdade. Vocês não chegaram a ter um namorico na adolescência?

Mia riu, enrubescida:

– Sirius bem que tentou. Mas meu coração pertencia a outro na ocasião. – Ela disfarçou o nervosismo cuidadosamente, com um sorriso ensaiado durante anos a fio. – Coisas de adolescente.

– Sim, claro. Mas você terá outro contemporâneo de Hogwarts no quadro de professores: Severus Snape.

Antes enrubescida, em questão de segundos Mia tinha perdido toda a cor de seu rosto. A postura ensaiada de anos ruiu na hora. Discretamente, ela pousou a xícara, para que Minerva não percebesse o quanto suas mãos tremiam.

– Sev-Severus? Mas eu... pensei... Achei que ele estaria...

– Então você não soube sobre o perdão?

– Perdão? Ele foi perdoado?

– Severus atuou secretamente como espião e ajudou Harry Potter a derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. Até o retrato de Albus testemunhou a seu favor. Ele cumpriu dois meses em Azkaban, mas foi perdoado e liberado para prática de Poções. Nosso Mestre de Poções está de volta.

Mia tentou esconder o impacto que a notícia lhe causou. Ela teria que trabalhar ao lado de Severus, conviver com ele, vê-lo todos os dias.

Depois de tudo que acontecera. Depois de 25 anos.

E mais do que tudo isso, Severus estava atuando do lado do bem o tempo todo. Ele tinha sido um espião.

"Oh, por favor, Mia, controle-se", ralhou consigo mesma. "Você tem mais de 40 anos, ele também. É óbvio que os dois já superaram as picuinhas do passado."

Aparentemente sem perceber as emoções de Mia, Minerva continuou dizendo, tentando tranqüilizá-la:

– Quero lhe assegurar que Severus é completamente inocente das acusações. Sei que há pessoas que não gostam de vê-lo aqui em Hogwarts, mas se eu não o considerasse o melhor para a escola, não o teria contratado. Além do mais, ele já lecionava aqui, como deve saber. Gostaria que ficasse tranqüila quanto a isso.

– Faz uns 25 anos que não vejo Severus, diretora – disse Mia, com sinceridade. – Não posso fazer qualquer julgamento sobre ele. Sei apenas o que os jornais publicaram, mas sei também que nem tudo que os jornais publicam é verdade.

– De qualquer forma, ainda assim, se você sentir qualquer desconforto por trabalhar ao lado dele, sendo ex-Comensal da Morte e ex-espião, gostaria que me informasse com sinceridade. E me chame de Minerva.

– Não prevejo nenhum problema por este motivo, dire... quero dizer, Minerva. Mas ainda não entendo por que me chamou.

– Ora, você é muito boa no que faz. Tem uma sólida formação acadêmica, experiência tanto aqui quanto no exterior...

– Agradeço os seus elogios, mas eu sou psiquiatra. Sim, também sou médica, mas minhas especialidades são a psiquiatria e psicologia. Ainda assim quer que eu seja a enfermeira da escola? Faz alguns anos que não atendo a parte médica comum.

Foi a vez de Minerva pousar a sua xícara de chá e encarar a moça:

– Um psiquiatra é exatamente o profissional de saúde de que essa escola precisa, Mia. Vamos ter alunos que ficaram órfãos recentemente, outros que perderam colegas, alguns que foram eles mesmos alvos de bruxos das Trevas... Calculo que você vá ter que enfrentar muitos alunos com insônia, terrores noturnos, estresse pós-traumático. Estamos todos em processo de cura, querida, e precisamos desesperadamente de seus serviços para que Hogwarts possa se sentir segura novamente.

Mia não tinha pensado por esse ângulo. Minerva pegou sua xícara e deu de ombros:

– Claro, haverá ainda o atendimento normal para as crianças: gripes, ossos quebrados, reações alérgicas, acidentes com poções...

– São muitas responsabilidades. Mas pelo menos não tenho que dar aulas.

– Na verdade, a enfermeira da escola deverá dar um curso extracurricular de uma semana para os alunos do terceiro ano. Educação Sexual e Reprodução Mágica.

A moça sorriu. Falar de "pássaros e abelhas" a adolescentes de 13 anos não devia ser muito diferente do que foi com seu próprio filho, Heitor, alguns anos antes.

A entrevista de emprego terminou com o compromisso de Mia voltar no dia seguinte para a primeira reunião de professores. Afinal, as aulas estavam para começar, e ela tinha que se familiarizar com muita coisa antes de enfrentar os alunos.

Naquela noite, Mia dormiu na estalagem de Hogsmeade, onde deixara os pertences encolhidos que trouxera da Grécia. Ela demorou a pegar no sono, claro. As novidades eram muitas, e ela percebeu que tinha ficado mais abalada do que inicialmente percebera.

Havia tanta coisa do passado a recordar...


	2. O novo dia de ontem

_**Capítulo 2 – O novo dia de ontem**_

Nos primeiros anos de Mia em Hogwarts, ela era uma verdadeira moleca. Os pais morreram cedo, e ela fora praticamente criada pela velha tia Blossom. Como toda grifinória, ela mostrava coragem e ousadia ao preparar suas traquinagens. Aprontava contra todos, armava brincadeiras, fazia pegadinhas. Com um perfil desses, não era de surpreender que ela naturalmente tenha virado grande amiga dos maiores aprontões de Hogwarts: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Se eles eram os Marotos, ela era uma marota.

Assim, não foi nenhum dos quatro Marotos quem soltou um pelúcio dentro do dormitório feminino, e o bicho causou um pandemônio . Foi Mia quem armou a proeza, mas quem levou a fama foi Sirius. Sem perceber, ela terminava passando muito tempo com os rapazes de Grifinória. Era parte do grupo. Tanto que ela foi informada sobre o "pequeno problema de pele" de Remus e tentou também tornar-se uma Animaga. Infelizmente, ela não tinha o dom.

Com um sorriso, Mia lembrou-se daqueles tempos com um misto de saudade e dor. Porque fazer brincadeiras era divertido, mas havia um lado sombrio naquela diversão. Como seus amigos Marotos, na época, ela não via nada errado em pegar no pé daqueles sonserinos metidos a besta. Ela era mestiça, com mãe bruxa e pai Muggle. Então o papo de sangue puro não tinha nada a ver com o que ela pensava. Como qualquer Maroto, ela perseguia os sonserinos sem o mínimo remorso.

Até o dia fatídico dos N.O.M.s.

Ela tinha acabado de prestar a prova de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e seus amigos saíam da sala de aula, rindo e brincando. Eles foram até a beira do lago e logo localizaram um alvo: Severus Snape. Normalmente, Mia estaria junto deles, mas ela queria conferir algumas das respostas com Lily Evans, que era uma das melhores alunas da classe.

Naquele dia, Mia ficou ao lado de Lily, vendo James e Sirius implicarem com Severus. O sonserino estava de cabeça para baixo na beira do lago, os Marotos o atormentando. Lily resmungou, contrariada:

– Aquele Potter...! Adora ficar implicando com quem não pode se defender!

– Ah, não esquenta, Lily – disse Mia. – Eles só estão brincando.

– Isso não tem a menor graça, Mia. Mas é claro que você vai achar isso divertido: você vive pendurada com aqueles marginais.

– Nossa, Lily, que exagero.

– Ah, exagero, é? E se estivessem tentando fazer isso com você? Você ia achar bom? Olha só o que eles estão fazendo com Severus! Que absurdo! Não posso ver isso sem fazer nada! – E saiu, indignada.

Mia observou a ruiva se dirigir ao local onde Severus Snape estava de cabeça para baixo, sendo humilhado por seus amigos. Naquele momento, naquele instante, alguma coisa dentro dela mudou. Pela primeira vez, ela _viu_ os amigos. Enxergou-os como eles eram.

Mia se horrorizou com o que estava vendo.

Lily discutiu com James, que ainda por cima tentava flertar com ela. Não foi nada bonito de ver, ainda mais que Severus também deu uma resposta mal-criada à sua defensora. E foi erguido no ar de novo.

Mas a frase de James é que a deixou possessa:

– Quem quer me ver tirar as calças do Snivellus?

– PÁRA COM ISSO!

Eles se viraram para a amiga, e Sirius foi quem se mostrou perplexo:

– Mia?

– Lily está certa! O que foi que ele fez para vocês?

– Mas o que deu em você?

– Quer saber o que me deu? Foi nojo de ver o que vocês estão fazendo. Deixem o rapaz em paz!

– Assim você não tem graça, Mia – disse Sirius, desanimado. – Fica ajudando o Snivellus assim...

James deu de ombros:

– Tá bom, então. Sirius, põe ele para baixo.

Severus foi para o chão, mas lançou um olhar de ódio para Mia:

– Não sei o que pretende, Byington, mas não preciso de sua ajuda também!

Ela chegou perto dele e estendeu a mão:

– Tudo bem. Pode ficar de pé agora.

Severus recusou a mão estendida e ergueu-se:

– Sei ficar de pé sozinho, obrigado. Pode voltar para os seus amigos arruaceiros.

O rapaz deu as costas e saiu. Mia ficou olhando a figura dele ficar menor, indo em direção ao castelo. Aquilo tinha sido o início de tudo.

A partir desse dia, tudo mudou. Como qualquer grifinório, Mia foi incansável. Ela fazia o possível e o impossível para evitar que seus amigos judiassem de Severus. A princípio, o sonserino não se emocionou. Desconfiado, ele evitava qualquer aproximação.

A nova postura de Mia a fazia ficar mais próxima de Lily Evans e os poucos alunos (especialmente aqueles fora de Grifinória) que não achavam os Marotos a oitava maravilha do mundo. O sexto ano, portanto, começou com uma Mia bem diferente daquela que todos conheciam.

Entre os Marotos, a decepção era quase palpável. Sirius, principalmente, sentia que tinha perdido uma amiga. Pior ainda: sentia-se traído.

– Mas por que você agora está assim?

– Sirius, não é nada contra vocês. Só que eu não acho mais graça nessas brincadeiras. Eu não gostaria que vocês fizessem isso comigo.

– Mas você era legal. Agora você está parecendo a Evans!

James ajuntou:

– Aliás, você bem que podia dar uma palavrinha com ela, Mia. Ela ainda não aceitou sair comigo.

– E faz ela muito bem! Até que vocês cresçam um pouco, eu também não iria querer saber de vocês.

– Ah, então é atrás do Snivellus que você está, é? – zombou Sirius. – Você gosta de uma cuequinha suja e cabelo seboso?

Ela não soube direito por quê, mas ficou vermelha e começou a erguer a voz:

– Bom, mesmo se eu gostasse, vocês se certificaram que eu não terei mais nenhuma chance, não é?

– E você está bem melhor assim, Mia. Fica longe do Snivellus!

Ela estava muito, muito irritada, e não sabia direito o motivo.

– Sirius, você é meu amigo. Não me obrigue lançar uma azaração em você.

– É, Sirius – concordou Remus. – Não azucrine a Mia.

– Agradeço a ajuda, Remus, mas agradeceria ainda mais se você controlasse seus amigos. Sei que você condena o que eles fazem tanto quanto eu, mas não faz nada para impedir.

O rapaz calou-se, sentindo a estocada de Mia mais fundo do que imaginara. A jovem deu de costas para o grupo, disposta a fazer uma saída dramática. Pena que não deu certo, porque ela deu de cara com Severus Snape.

Ele não parecia particularmente grato. Os olhos pretos faiscaram com um ar maligno que era uma mistura de ódio e ressentimento:

– Já falei, Byington: sua ajuda não é necessária nem bem-vinda. Não preciso de proteção.

Mia ia tentar explicar, mas Sirius adiantou-se, ficando à frente de Mia:

– Continue falando assim, Snivellus, e vai precisar de mais do que proteção!

James também se adiantou, e Snape rosnou para Sirius, de olho nos outros dois:

– Como sempre, Black, você é valente quando está com seus amigos.

– Seu...

– Parem com isso! – gritou Mia, interrompendo-os. – Severus, eu só quero ajudar.

– Então escolha melhor seus amigos e me deixe em paz.

Ele foi embora, deixando Mia angustiada. Sirius aproveitou para insistir:

– Viu? Ele não presta mesmo, Mia. Não vale seu esforço. Ele e aqueles amigos dele não vão dar boa coisa, pode escrever.

Foi naquele momento que Mia soube que ela estava apaixonada por Severus Snape.

Um amor sem futuro, pensou, triste.


	3. Dezessete

_**Capítulo 3 – Dezessete**_

Mia acordou cedo, deixou a estalagem e foi tomar seu café da manhã na confeitaria de Madame Puddifoot. Aquilo trouxe ainda mais lembranças, e ela não se esquivou a mais nostalgia.

Embora só no sétimo ano Severus tenha consentido em se aproximar dela, Mia sentiu o clima esquentar ainda no sexto. Houve uma aula de Poções, em especial, quando o Prof. Slughorn a repreendeu por ter alterado a ordem dos ingredientes, e Severus estranhamente a ajudou a corrigir a poção, para que ela obtivesse o resultado esperado.

Mas efetivamente, só no ano seguinte, com a ajuda de Lily Evans, Severus começou a dirigir a palavra a Mia. Isso acontecia mais na biblioteca. No local, claro, Madame Pince não deixava que eles falassem muito, mas pelo menos eles estudavam juntos.

Fora da biblioteca, contudo, eles eram impedidos de se falar. Os Marotos, principalmente Sirius, não podiam ver os dois juntos: logo enxotavam Severus, irritando Mia, que saía de perto. Severus não podia deixar de notar que, mesmo com a pressão dos amigos, Mia não deixava de falar com ele.

Os dois passaram a se encontrar às escondidas.

– Eu ainda não sei se você está aprontando alguma brincadeira com eles.

– Severus, por favor. Acha que isso tudo é uma brincadeira elaborada? Eu não faria isso com você. Nem com ninguém, claro, mas especialmente com você.

– Como assim?

– Sirius e os outros odeiam você, e acho que isso já foi longe demais. Você não merece mais isso.

– Eu já disse que pode ser melhor para você não ser vista andando comigo. Hugh Brindisi, de Corvinal, está querendo namorar você, e se você continuar andando comigo, ele vai desistir.

– Hugh é um pastel e um mauricinho. Eu jamais namoraria alguém assim. – Ela olhou para ele. – Prefiro você.

– Oh, obrigado pela preferência – zombou.

– Severus, eu não brinquei. Prefiro você. – Ela aproveitou para chegar mais perto dele. – Aliás, eu mais que prefiro. Eu quero muito.

Os olhos pretos se arregalaram, e Mia viu que ele ficou tenso. Então, lentamente, ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, mais e mais, e mais. Até que, finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram. Foi sem pressão, só o toque.

Ele não recuou.

Foi o começo de tudo.

Naquela manhã, em meio a goles de café com leite misturado à canela em rama, do alto de seus mais de 40 anos, Mia recordou-se do começo do namoro com um sorriso nos lábios. Aqueles tinham sido os tempos mais felizes de sua vida. Ela tinha 17 anos e tinha o rapaz a quem amava nos braços. O que mais ela podia querer? Eles não tinham responsabilidades, nem preocupações.

Exceto, claro, os Marotos.

Para evitar constrangimentos e desgostos que poderiam ter resultados mais sérios, eles decidiram namorar escondido. Aí ficou ainda mais gostoso, recordou-se Mia. Eles viviam escapulindo em cantinhos e corredores abandonados. O jogo de esconde aparentemente excitava Severus, que passou a ser audacioso em suas carícias. A jovem Mia tinha dúvidas sobre uma iniciação sexual com o rapaz de Sonserina. A Mia madura encarava a angústia de seu _self_ adolescente com uma nostalgia de quem tem algo muito precioso guardado em sua lembrança.

Então, após a devida medida de sofrimento adolescente, Mia e Severus concretizaram seu amor. A troca de ardentes carícias teve lugar não na já conhecida Torre de Astronomia, mas sim numa sala de aula vazia, na qual os dois costumavam se encontrar. Era fim de ano letivo, o verão ia chegando, os N.I.E.M.s também, mas ambos estavam mais preocupados em tentar aliviar os hormônios.

Mia lembrou-se que Severus foi um cavalheiro perfeito. Conjurou um colchão, cobriu-o com lençóis sedosos e macios. Foi carinhoso e respeitoso, e procurou deixar Mia bem à vontade. Ele se preocupou com Mia na maior parte do tempo, até que os instintos tomaram conta dos dois. Só depois é que ele buscou seu prazer.

Por sua vez, Mia se entregou toda, de corpo e alma. Isso não quis dizer que ela foi passiva ou submissa, não. Ela se satisfez e proporcionou prazer ao homem que amava.

A noite foi mágica em vários sentidos.

Foi a primeira vez de Mia.

Depois daquilo, a relação deles foi a um nível mais íntimo. Mia estava completamente apaixonada e podia sentir que era correspondida. Ao menos, era o que ela achava.

A fofoqueira Bertha Jorkins começou a espalhar que tinha visto Severus beijar alguém atrás das estufas de Herbologia. Mia empalideceu: eles tinham se encontrado naquele local dois dias antes. O segredo estava ameaçado! Mas a ameaça não durou muito, pois Bertha recebeu uma azaração que a deixou na enfermaria.

– Sev, foi você?

– Bertha Jorkins não devia sair por aí espalhando coisas que não lhe dizem respeito. Se alguém não gostou, bem, ela deveria esperar por isso, não? E não que eu esteja admitindo que fui eu quem a azarou.

– Olhe, Hogwarts toda sabe que Bertha adora uma fofoca. Mas por favor, prometa que não vai mais azarar ninguém só por ser fofoqueiro.

– Eu não disse que azarei.

– Eu sei que não disse. Só me prometa, por favor.

– Está bem.

Com um beijinho, o assunto se resolveu. Pelo menos era o que Mia tinha pensado.

No dia seguinte, após o almoço, uma confusão se armou numa das entradas do Grande Salão. Mia só chegou tarde demais, mas os envolvidos não causaram surpresa: mais uma vez, Snape e seus amigos se confrontavam com os Marotos.

Ela chegou sem esconder sua irritação:

– Parem com isso! Querem chamar a atenção de Filch?

Sirius parecia enojado:

– Não aconteceu nada, Mia. Foi só um aviso para esse seboso ficar longe de você!

– Quantas vezes eu já te pedi para deixar ele em paz, Sirius?

– Não o suficiente para ele achar que pode chegar perto de você! Ele fica rondando a gente, querendo saber, querendo ficar perto de você! Você não gosta de gente que não lava o cabelo nem as cuecas!

Risadas irromperam entre os Grifinórios, às quais Severus respondeu com um olhar de desprezo e um comentário ácido:

– Ao menos eu não me escondo atrás de garotas.

– Seu nojento! – gritou Sirius, partindo para cima dele. – Agora você vai ver só!

Os dois grupos estavam a um passo de partir para o confronto aberto, quando uma voz gritou:

– Lá vem o Filch!

Foi o suficiente para muitos dos envolvidos debandarem na hora, sem nem olhar para trás. Mas Sirius teve que ser contido por James e Remus, e ainda assim gritava para Severus:

– Isso não acabou, Snivellus! Você vai ver só!

– Tente o melhor que puder, Black – desafiou Severus. – Pode vir.

Foi quando uma voz irritante gritou:

– ARRUACEIROS! ARRUACEIROS!

Peeves tinha entrado na história, e aí não deu tempo de dizerem mais nada. Os dois grupos se separaram, indo em direções opostas. Mia olhou Severus se afastando pelo corredor, com os demais sonserinos.

Mal sabia ela que Severus estava se afastando para sempre.


	4. Um dia o sol não vai brilhar para você

_**Capítulo 4 – Um dia o sol não vai brilhar para você**_

Mia procurou Severus com os olhos no café da manhã. Eles tentavam trocar sinais daquele jeito. Mas, naquela manhã, ele não olhou para ela.

Mais tarde, antes do almoço, ela esperou por Severus num dos esconderijos preferidos dos dois. Ele não apareceu. Ela foi ao almoço, frustrada, e, mais uma vez, ele não olhou para ela.

Mia pediu ajuda de Lily, que não esperou nem o almoço terminar. Ela e Mia ficaram na porta do salão, e quando o grupo de sonserinos passou, foi Lily quem chamou:

– Oi! Severus, oi! Você está indo para aula?

Ele não parou para responder:

– Que mais estaria fazendo, Evans?

Mia perguntou:

– Sev, vamos à biblioteca antes do jantar?

Ele finalmente parou, e Mia pôde ver que todo o corpo dele ficou tenso. Então ele se virou para Lily e disse, a voz pingando ódio:

– Evans, sua amiga tem muita coragem de tentar falar comigo depois do que ela fez. Por favor, diga a ela que nunca mais chegarei perto dela de novo. Ah, eu também agradeceria se ela evitasse me dirigir a palavra. Assim não terei que agir como um mal-educado. Com licença.

E foi embora, a passos duros.

Mia não entendeu coisa alguma. O que acontecera? O que ela tinha feito?

Severus passou a evitá-la o tempo todo. Ele saía de seu caminho, mudando de corredores, trocando trajetos por onde passava. Mia estava esperando em todos, mas ele não aparecia. Isso durou uns dois dias, e a jovem estava confusa, cada vez mais atordoada. Como as coisas tinham mudado de um dia para o outro?

Por isso, ela resolveu esperá-lo depois do jantar na porta do Salão Comunal de Sonserina, nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Ele teria que aparecer uma hora para dormir, não era verdade?

Mia ficou ali durante horas. Não se importou com os olhares maliciosos, nem com os comentários irônicos dos alunos que entravam na sua casa. Só o que ela queria era uma explicação.

Quando Severus apareceu, ele estava com os amigos de sempre, incluindo o irmão mais novo de Sirius, Regulus, que estudava no sexto ano. Mia foi em direção ao grupo. Ao vê-la, os garotos tentaram se afastar, mas Severus pediu:

– Não, podem ficar. Isso não vai demorar.

Mia tentou chegar perto, mas ele a interrompeu:

– Pode parar aí mesmo, Byington. Não se aproxime mais.

– Severus, eu preciso...

– O que você quer? Depois do que você me disse, depois do que você fez comigo, o que mais você quer? Quer me matar, é isso?

– Mas eu não sei do que está falando!

– Bom, então saiba disso: agora sou eu que ordeno que você não chegue mais perto de mim. Fique longe! Aprendi a não confiar mais, a não acreditar. Você é igual a seus amigos; merece mesmo a companhia deles. Agora me deixe passar.

Severus entrou, seguido de seus amigos. Mia ficou parada, em choque.

Ela ainda saboreava sua bebida quente no café de Madame Pudifoot, enquanto se lembrava daqueles dias de confusão e dor. Na verdade, ela admitia que tudo parecia um borrão na sua mente. Mais tarde, ela soube que efetivamente ficou em choque. Mal comia, mal bebia, não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Só o que ela sabia que Severus a rejeitara de maneira veemente.

Sirius tentou se aproximar, tentou fazê-la ver que Severus não era confiável nem gostava mesmo dela. Mia hoje sabia que ele tinha tentando conquistá-la. Ela não queria piedade de ninguém, mesmo de seus amigos. Talvez ela precisasse de uma distração. Então, ela simplesmente enfiou-se nos estudos, enquanto tentava carregar a dor de um amor não-correspondido.

O ano terminou em Hogwarts, ela deixou a escola e passou a tratar de sua vida, tentando esquecer a dor. Tia Blossom morrera pouco antes da graduação, e essa tinha sido outra perda difícil. As notas dos N.I.E.M.s permitiram a Mia uma colocação em St. Mungo's. Lá ela trabalhou durante dois anos até que se abriu uma oportunidade ímpar: uma especialização em Psicocura Mágica no Asklepion, o local de cura onde Hipócrates em pessoa começara seus estudos, na Antiguidade. O local fica, desde aqueles tempos, na estrada para Pérgamo, na Turquia, antiga Magna Grécia.

Estar num local com tanta tradição bruxa era excitante para Mia, mas ela carregava a dor em seu coração. Ela não tinha se entregado à depressão nem deixava de se divertir, mas parecia que faltava um pedaço de seu peito, como uma ferida aberta que parecia jamais ter cura. Os anos estavam passando, mas Mia não se esquecia de Severus.

Para complementar seus estudos, Mia também se voltou para a parte Muggle: entrou na Universidade Hipócrita, em Atenas, e aproveitou para estagiar no próprio Hospital Universitário. Lá conheceu Dimitrios Papadimitriadis Stoklos, um pediatra bruxo que também vivia entre Muggles, como ela.

Dimitri (como gostava de ser chamado) conseguiu fazê-la se sentir acolhida na Grécia. Ele queria ainda mais, e Mia explicou que carregava uma grande mágoa. O rapaz dizia que não importava, que ele queria acolhê-la em seu país. Depois de relativamente pouco tempo, ela começou a se sentir mais do que acolhida, e, mesmo que não estivesse apaixonada, eles eram bons amigos e se davam muito bem.

Mia nunca escondeu de Dimitri que não o amava, mas também nunca deixou de ser carinhosa com ele. Ele aceitou isso de bom grado. Não demorou quase nada para que os dois se casassem, e Mia se viu dentro de um casamento grego, com direito a sogros e tudo isso. Gregos eram estranhos e adoráveis, pensou ela, assoberbada diante da riqueza daquele povo.

Logo o casal se estabeleceu ali mesmo, na famosa cidade das sete colinas. Primeiro eles moraram perto do Porto de Piraeus, mas logo Dimitri reclamou do trânsito de Atenas, e então eles se mudaram para uma casa em Plaka, perto da Acrópole, do Antigo Mercado (Ágora) e Monastirakium lugar muito romântico na Velha Cidade. Foi quando Mia engravidou. Ela conseguiu tirar dois títulos antes de seu bebê nascer, o pequeno Heitor – um respeitável nome grego que agradou Dimitri.

Durante dois anos ela se dedicou a Heitor, mas logo quis voltar à ativa. Ela aparatava até o Asklepion bruxo na Turquia, e deixava Heitor numa creche no pé da Acrópole. O menino crescia feliz e saudável, com seu cabelo bem pretinho e olhos muito grandes, pretos e profundos. Bem cedo ele revelou suas aptidões bruxas. Várias vezes Mia se pegou imaginando como Heitor seria, se fosse filho de Severus.

A ferida não cicatrizava. "Cura-te a ti mesmo, doutor", pensava ela, amarga.

Foi um pouco depois do aniversário de oito anos de Heitor que a tragédia se abateu sobre a família Stoklos. Dimitri morreu num acidente em plena Praça Syntgma, atropelado em frente ao Parlamento grego, berço da democracia. Enterrar seu marido foi terrível para Mia. O pequeno Heitor viu a mãe se entristecer, e os avós ficaram mais presentes em sua vida, mas a vida continuou. De novo, Mia ficou diante de uma perda absolutamente sem sentido, tendo que continuar em frente.

Com Heitor um pouco mais independente, ela resolveu abrir uma clínica própria. Atendia bruxos e Muggles procurando tratamento psiquiátrico e psicológico – ela também tinha se formado nas duas áreas. Tratar bruxos era um desafio, pois a psicocura era uma área que tinha mais preconceito entre os bruxos do que Medicina Muggle.

Aos 11 anos, Heitor começou a freqüentar uma escola bruxa. Ele ficou muito chateado por separar-se de seus amiguinhos, mas foi incentivado pelas palavras de Mia sobre o mundo novo da magia. Felizmente, para Mia, as escolas bruxas da Grécia não eram internatos como Hogwarts, e sim semi-internato. Pelo menos, pensou ela, Heitor não estava fora de casa, e ela não estava tão sozinha.

Os anos de Heitor na escola voaram, e de repente ele se formou, decidido a seguir a carreira de desfazedor de maldições. Na verdade, ele até tinha um emprego em vista, na vizinha Macedônia. Havia até uma namorada na parada. Mia estava orgulhosa do filho, mas sabia o que viria agora. Heitor iria começar sua própria vida, e ela não podia podar-lhe o vôo nem cortar suas asas. O passarinho ia deixar o ninho.

Sem seu filho, Mia começou a se sentir inquieta. Fazia muito tempo que não ia à Inglaterra, e começou a se pegar sentindo saudades, pensando em velhos amigos. Havia a ferida, claro, mas a saudade foi maior.

Tirou umas férias, voltou às velhas ilhas e reviu algumas pessoas. Voltou à Grécia apenas para tratar dos aspectos práticos da mudança: a venda da casinha de Plaka, palavras com os sogros, visita ao túmulo de Dimitri, coisas assim.

Em menos de dois meses, ela estava de volta à Inglaterra bruxa. E outros dois meses depois disso, ela estava de volta a Hogwarts.

Mia tomou o último gole de sua bebida e agradeceu a Madame Puddiffot, o coração disparado.

Agora ela iria a Hogwarts, e provavelmente teria que encarar Severus.


	5. Professor

_**Capítulo 5 – Professor**_

Minerva a recebeu na sala dos professores, e alguns poucos já tinham chegado. Eles estavam conversando no fundo da sala.

– Venha, Mia, deixe-me apresentá-la. Você deve lembrar-se do Prof. Binns, claro.

– Claro. Como vai, professor?

O fantasma sorriu polidamente para ela, flutuando de modo distraído. Mia foi levada a uma mulher magérrima, de óculos imensos e xales vaporosos.

– Sibila, deixe-me apresentá-la a nova enfermeira, Mia Byington. Mia, Sibila leciona Adivinhação.

– Prazer em conhecê-la.

A mulher enroscou-se nos xales, penalizada:

– Pobrezinha... Você sofreu uma dor há muito tempo, não foi? Uma dor que está com você até hoje e que você acha que nunca vai parar.

Mia teve um choque, mas sabendo que o pior ainda estava por vir, apenas sorriu tristemente:

– Sim, eu sou viúva há muito tempo. Você deve ser boa no que faz.

Minerva soltou um som esquisito, e a mulher estranha assumiu um ar ainda mais etéreo.

– O Olho tudo vê, querida.

Foi então que um rosto conhecido apresentou-se diante dela, e Minerva sorriu:

– Acho que este professor dispensa apresentações.

– Olá, Mia.

– Remus!

Eles se abraçaram fortemente. Mia notou que o rosto de Remus estava coberto de cicatrizes, o cabelo bem grisalho. Mas os olhos ainda eram doces como ela sempre se lembrava, e o sorriso amigo.

– Você não mudou nada!

– E seus olhos continuam generosos depois de todo esse tempo. Deixe-me apresentar você à minha mulher, Nymphadora.

Mia sorriu para a moça (bem mais jovem que Remus), de um cabelo cor de rosa muito vívido, e apertou-lhe a mão:

– Muito prazer. Soube que você é prima de Sirius.

– Sim, pertenço ao lado renegado da família. Pode me chamar de Tonks.

– Pode me chamar de Mia. Fico feliz que os dois possam estar juntos em Hogwarts.

– Mia, é tão bom vê-la aqui!

– Também fico feliz de vê-lo novamente, Remus. Faz tanto tempo...

– Depois da reunião, precisamos nos encontrar e pôr a conversa em dia – convidou Remus. – Isso vai ser muito bom.

– Sim, vou adorar relembrar os velhos tempos.

Minerva chamou a atenção de Mia:

– E também tenho certeza de que você se lembra de Severus Snape, nosso Mestre de Poções.

Mia virou-se para a direção que Minerva gesticulava e então viu Severus. Não estava muito diferente do que ela se lembrava. Todo vestido de preto, cabelo revolto, olhos penetrantes.

E cheios de ódio.

Mia fez menção de aproximar-se de Severus, mas teve a nítida sensação de que ele se afastaria dela ainda mais. Ele fez um gesto mínimo com a cabeça e apenas registrou sua presença com um lacônico:

– Madame.

Polidamente, Mia também respondeu, sabendo que mentia flagrantemente:

– Você está com ótima aparência, Severus.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Bem, agora que as amenidades já foram ultrapassadas, que tal começar essa reunião?

O mal-estar instalou-se no local e perdurou durante toda a reunião. Sem surpresas, Mia viu Severus escolher o lugar oposto ao dela, na mesa de reuniões.

Minerva conduziu o encontro, tratando de assuntos estritamente acadêmicos. Mesmo assim, o tom de pós-guerra permeava o ambiente, e a lembrança dos ausentes era uma dor pairando no ar.

Mia, porém, tinha sua dor particular cada vez mais presente. Ela mal podia acreditar. Vinte e cinco anos tinham se passado, mas ela tinha a sensação de que tudo acontecera na véspera. Severus parecia se comportar como se tudo tivesse acontecido na véspera. Mia sabia que Severus não era do tipo que perdoava nem esquecia, mas secretamente ela tinha cultivado a esperança de que um quarto de século poderia fazer a diferença.

Que diferença, que nada.

Ao final da reunião, os professores (seus colegas) começaram a recolher suas coisas para sair e Mia (mesmo do outro lado da sala) convidou:

– Severus, Remus e eu planejamos nos encontrar para relembrar os velhos tempos. Gostaria de juntar-se a nós?

O olhar foi gélido:

– Isso é alguma brincadeira, Madame? A senhora me pediu que nunca mais chegasse perto de sua pessoa.

– Severus, não nos vemos já faz 25 anos. Certamente isso tudo ficou no passado.

– Madame, ações têm conseqüências. Conseqüências que não se apagam com a passagem de umas poucas décadas.

E virou-se, as vestes voando dramaticamente ao deixar a sala. Todos observaram a cena, notando a tensão explodir. Minerva sorriu para ela:

– Esse é Severus, se você se lembra. Não mudou muito.

Mia tentou sorrir, mas no fundo estava devastada. Obviamente ele ainda a culpava por alguma coisa. E ela nem se lembrava do quê!

Minerva desviou sua atenção:

– Você já pode se mudar imediatamente para a ala hospitalar. É praxe que todo o staff faça um check-up mágico-médico antes do início do ano letivo. Como temos duas semanas antes do início das aulas, acho que haverá tempo para tal. Por favor, elabore um calendário e mande-o para mim. Eu mesma enviarei corujas para todos.

– Está bem. Eu vou precisar estudar as fichas médicas de todos.

– Bom trabalho – desejou Minerva.

Remus e Tonks chegaram perto dela. O lobisomem indagou:

– Quer ajuda para a mudança?

– Sem problemas, Remus. Tenho tudo encolhido no meu quarto lá na estalagem.

– É para lá que está indo? – indagou Tonks. – Podíamos almoçar juntos em Hogsmeade. Estou louca para ouvir vocês falarem sobre os velhos tempos.

Mia sorriu, recolhendo seus papéis:

– Sim, eu vou adorar isso também.


	6. Vivendo no passado

_**Capítulo 6 – Vivendo no passado**_

– Droga, eu sinto falta de Sirius.

– Eu também – confessou Remus.

– Sem mencionar que foi um choque. Durante anos eu achei que Sirius tivesse traído James, e depois fiquei sabendo que foi Peter. Nossa, eu chorei a morte de Peter.

– Infelizmente ele estava muito vivo, nessa época, e trabalhando para Voldemort. Forjou sua morte e incriminou Sirius – disse Tonks.

– Por outro lado, Mia, foi até bom que você não tivesse visto Sirius nos últimos anos. Ele passou 12 anos em Azkaban e não saiu de lá o mesmo. Era apenas uma sombra do velho Sirius. Pelo menos, ele teve uma alegria: viu Harry crescer forte e bonito.

– O filho de James, não é?

– Sim. Você vai conhecê-lo. Ele virá para concluir seus estudos. Um rapaz adorável.

– E matador de Lordes das Trevas. – Mia suspirou, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Hogwarts precisa de algo que anime as pessoas, tanto alunos quanto professores. Se eu estivesse na Grécia, saberia o que fazer.

Remus sorriu:

– Eu nunca teria imaginado que você fosse se estabelecer na Grécia.

– Pois é, eu simplesmente fui ficando. Cheguei apenas para fazer uma especialização médica e terminei me casando por lá.

– Quanto tempo ficou casada?

– Nove anos. Dimitri era um bom homem e um excelente pai.

– Você tem dois filhos, não é?

– Não, apenas um. Heitor. – Ela tirou a carteira e mostrou a foto bruxa do filho. – Pena que ele nunca sentiu qualquer identidade com a Inglaterra. Criou-se na Grécia, mas agora está na Macedônia. Ele é desfazedor de maldições.

– Bill Weasley, um dos sobrinhos de Fabian Prewett também tem essa profissão. Lembra dele?

– Fabian? Sim, claro. Os gêmeos Prewett, irmãos de Molly Prewett. Ela se casou com Arthur Weasley, não? Os gêmeos terminaram Hogwarts logo que entramos, e aí vocês assumiram o lugar de encrenqueiros da escola.

– Você também não era nenhuma santinha, se a memória não falha.

Mia riu-se:

– Ah, nós éramos felizes. Nem sabíamos.

– É verdade.

– Senti muita saudade daqui.

– Poderia ter voltado depois que seu marido morreu. Quem sabe Heitor criasse maior identidade com seu lado inglês.

Mia não iria admitir jamais que temia voltar e encarar Severus. Na época, ela estava vulnerável, ainda com dificuldade de lidar com o fato de que ele não a amava. Ela precisava de tempo. Agora estava mais estruturada, mais madura, mais capacitada a enfrentar rejeição do homem a quem nunca deixara de amar.

Ao menos, era disso que ela precisava se convencer. Mas ver Severus ao vivo e em cores tinha literalmente balançado suas estruturas.

Para seus amigos, porém, Mia apenas deu um sorriso e deu de ombros:

– É, talvez, Remus. Agora Heitor já é um homem. O tempo passa para todo mundo.

– É – concordou Tonks. – Exceto, talvez, para Snape. O que o homem tem, que não se dá com ninguém?

Remus deu de ombros:

– Ele sempre foi assim.

– Hoje, ele estava particularmente desagradável – reclamou Tonks. – Especialmente com Mia. Vocês não eram amigos?

– Sim – disse Mia. – Até houve um namorico.

Tonks ficou admirada:

– Jura? Snape namorando alguém? Isso é um espanto! – Ela deu um tapinha no marido. – Remus, você nunca me conta nada!

– Isso foi há muito tempo, Dora.

– Dora? – indagou Mia. – É seu apelido?

– Eu vivo pedindo para Remus parar de me chamar assim, mas ele não se convence. Ao invés disso, ele podia me falar desse namorico seu com Snape!

– Já faz tanto tempo. Aposto como Mia já deixou isso para trás, e Severus também.

A esperta metamorfomaga ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez cara de marota:

– Hum, eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Remus. Viu a grosseria que ele fez com Mia? É óbvio que ele ainda sente alguma coisa por ela.

Mia tentou desviar o assunto:

– Acho que agora você está exagerando, querida. Severus sempre foi um tanto... ríspido.

– Ainda mais com quem depois namorou Sirius. – Remus não resistiu em soltar um veneninho. – Eles se odiavam.

– E depois você namorou Sirius? – A moça de cabelos roxos arregalou os olhos. – Mia, que danadinha, hein?

– Isso não é verdade. Nunca cheguei a namorar Sirius.

– Ele bem que tentou – Remus deu um risinho.

– Verdade – confirmou Mia. – Mas eu me dei conta de que precisava passar nos meus N.I.E.M.S para seguir minha careira, e deixei isso de lado. Lembro que ele ficou bem desapontado.

– É, ele ficou um tanto deprimido. Mas logo se recuperou.

– Com umas duas namoradas ao mesmo tempo, posso apostar – ironizou Mia. – Sirius era incorrigível.

– Ele não gostou nada de ver Severus se engraçando para seu lado. Eu lembro que Sirius pegava no pé de Severus sempre, mas ele era muito protetor quando se tratava de você.

– Então fiz bem em esconder que namorei Severus, não?

Tonks parecia interessadíssima no assunto:

– Mas isso é muito romântico. Os dois namoraram escondido, como um amor proibido. Havia um livro Muggle com esse tema, não havia?

– Romeu e Julieta – citou Remus. – Eu li. O autor é bem conhecido entre os Muggles, mas ele definitivamente era bruxo, querida.

– Só podia ser! – Mia se entusiasmou com o assunto. – O homem era um mago das palavras, não?

– Com certeza! Mas devo dizer que gostei mais das outras peças.

– Tem razão, Remus – Mia se virou. – Ele tem comédias ótimas, não acha, Tonks?

– Eu não conheço.

– Ah, mas não perca oportunidade. Se quiser, posso lhe dar umas dicas. Ele é chamado de Bardo.

Remus engajou-se numa animada conversa sobre Shakespeare e outros autores Muggles famosos, e Mia ficou extremamente grata ao amigo pela oportunidade de mudar de assunto. Tonks parecia bastante interessada no passado dos Marotos, e, mesmo que de maneira inocente, a mulher de Remus poderia trazer à tona assuntos doloridos para Mia.

Não pela primeira vez, a única Marota agradeceu sua formação em Psicologia, Psiquiatria e Psicocura. Essa bagagem, além da terapia, é que possibilitava Mia conviver com sua grande mágoa sem se entregar ao desespero. Se Tonks deixasse o assunto quieto, Mia conseguiria conviver com Severus sem se magoar ainda mais.

Mal Mia sabia que tudo que Tonks planejava era justamente bancar o Cupido e juntar o que ela considerava serem dois pombinhos.


	7. Enfermeirazinha

_**Capítulo 7 – Enfermeirazinha**_

Depois de se instalar nos aposentos ao lado da ala hospitalar, Mia se dedicou de corpo e alma às fichas médicas. Ela constatou que tinha muito mais a consultar do que podia prever.

Madame Pomfrey tinha sido uma mulher rígida e cuidadosa, e esses traços se refletiam em suas fichas médicas. Todas estavam organizadas em arquivos magicamente expandidos para que parecessem apenas um armário com três gavetinhas. Mas ali estavam fichas médicas de todos os alunos que Madame Pomfrey atendera, bem como todos o professores e funcionários. Só os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas enchiam uma gaveta inteira daquelas.

Por mais que fosse tentador ficar perdida dentro daquelas fichas, Mia separou as que iria usar e observou que os novos professores tinham fichas vindas de outras instituições, para que ela pudesse continuar com o histórico médico. Ela ia ter muito trabalho.

Mas seu coração trepidou além do normal quando pegou a ficha de Severus P. Snape. Verificou a quantidade de entradas: eram muitas. Quando criança, nos anos de Hogwarts, muitos machucados e azarações. Alguns deles, pensou ela, com uma dor no peito, tinham sido infligidos por ela mesma e seus amigos. Mas algo chamou sua atenção. No sétimo ano, uma entrada extensa, de uma ferida grande, aparentemente mágica. Durante dias, Madame Pomfrey acompanhou a tal ferida, tentando dar um jeito nela. Nada indicava que tivesse conseguido.

Então, Severus tinha se formado. Anos mais tarde, ele reapareceu na escola, agora como professor. Mia segurou um palavrão ao se dar conta da quantidade de vezes que ele tinha ido parar na enfermaria, ferido demais para se mexer, inconsciente, duas vezes semimorto. A palavra Cruciatus dominava aquelas páginas.

Os anos de espião. Anos de Voldemort.

Talvez tivesse sido isso que quebrara Severus. Por isso ele era amargurado. Talvez ainda sofresse de dor – e dor podia ter vários níveis, como Mia sabia muito bem.

As horas passaram sem que Mia sentisse e já estava na hora do jantar. Foi sua primeira refeição no Grande Salão desde que ela se formara. Engraçado, nessa hora ela sentiu falta de olhos azuis muito brilhantes e um sorriso doce nos lábios de um rosto de uma grande barba prateada. Dumbledore pertencia a Hogwarts, e sua falta naquele momento era imensamente sentida.

E Severus é que o tinha matado. O homem a quem ela amava.

o0o o0o o0o

A sensação de estranheza no Grande Salão aumentou na manhã seguinte quando, antes do café ser servido, Mia recebeu uma coruja de Heitor. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso imenso diante das notícias.

"_Querida mamãe,_

_Espero que esteja bem na sua nova função e em seu antigo colégio. Agora sei, em primeira mão, que voltar a algum lugar do passado pode ser bastante emocional. Estive em Plaka e Monastirakiessa semana e já me senti estranho ao ver nossa casa ocupada por Muggles._

_Recebi uma proposta profissional que estou pensando em aceitar. O melhor de tudo é que ficaríamos bem perto. Querem me contratar para retirar maldições de um antigo mosteiro Muggle construído num campo santo usado por bruxos confundidos com druidas na região de York. _

_Estou pensando em passar aí daqui a algumas semanas. Seria possível nos vermos?_

_Muitos beijos de seu filho,_

_Heitor"_

Mia consultou a Profª McGonagall sobre oportunidades em que Heitor poderia vir a Hogwarts, e a diretora também se entusiasmou com a chance de conhecer o jovem. No lado oposto da mesa, Severus acompanhou a movimentação de Mia, que também foi mostrar a carta de Heitor a Remus e Tonks. Aparentemente, ele preferiu não se manifestar.

Mas o brilho nos olhos negros não passou despercebido a Mia.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Nos dias que se seguiram, os professores começaram a comparecer nos horários determinados por Mia para o check-up. Ela tinha que ser rápida, pois os alunos em breve estariam voltando à escola, e ela tinha que ter a avaliação de todo o corpo docente em dia, conforme a diretora pedira.

Tudo correu às mil maravilhas. A chegada de uma nova enfermeira, na verdade uma médica, além de ser uma pessoa jovem e desconhecida, deixou alguns dos professores inseguros, mas Mia tratava de tranqüilizar seus pacientes. Ela sentiu o nervosismo de Remus, constrangido por ser tratado por uma amiga. O clima profissional imperou, até porque Mia precisava ter certeza de que a licantropia não implicaria outras complicações de saúde. Ao saber que Severus concordara em preparar-lhe a Poção Mata-Cão, Mia chegou a se surpreender, mas não comentou nada com o lobisomem.

Então chegou a vez de Severus se apresentar para o exame.

Ele entrou na enfermaria, mas deteve-se mal atravessou a porta. Mia sorriu e indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa:

– Olá, Severus. Pode entrar. Sente-se aqui, e podemos logo começar o exame.

Sentando-se, ela o viu aproximar-se de modo vacilante. De repente, do meio das vestes, ele tirou umas folhas de pergaminho e colocou-as na mesa de Mia, dizendo:

– Eis um atestado de St. Mungo's garantindo que minha saúde está no mais perfeito estado. Acredito que o exame não seja mais necessário.

E virou as costas, indo embora. Mia ergueu-se rapidamente:

– Espere, Severus, espere!

O Mestre de Poções virou-se, os dentes à mostra, rosnando:

– Madame, eu só estou aqui por ordem expressa da diretora. A senhora sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto me custa estar aqui, inclusive para minha saúde. Portanto, pode parar com a cena e me liberar.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Mia subir, e ela indagou:

– Afinal de contas, qual é o seu problema comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz?

Obviamente, era a coisa errada a se dizer.

Severus ficou tão lívido que por um segundo Mia achou que ele fosse desfalecer. Ele ficou todo tenso, a veia inchando no pescoço. Mia sentiu que ele continha um grito, ainda que a voz reverberasse por cada poro de seu corpo:

– Não ouse fingir ignorância! A senhora sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

Mia se aproximou dele, tocando-lhe o ombro:

– Severus, eu juro...

– ARGH!

Ele deu um pulo para trás assim que a mão dela fez contato com ela, o rosto crispado como se estive em dor lancinante. Desta vez, ele não conteve o grito:

– QUER ME ASSASSINAR, É ISSO? FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Sem esperar resposta, Severus saiu, apressado, um tanto quanto cambaleante. Literalmente, ele fugia de Mia.

Ela não podia deixar de achar que tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquilo tudo. Só o que ela não conseguia era achar um motivo para a reação de Severus.


	8. Serenata para um cuco

Capítulo 8 – Serenata para um cuco

Mia tentou não esquentar a cabeça muito, mas era impossível. Havia algo errado com Severus, mas ele fugia dela mais do que o diabo da cruz. Sem perceber o que fazia, ela viu que terminou contando todas as suas dúvidas ao casal Lupin, numa noite quente. Remus e Tonks a convidaram para tomar um chá de hortelã, e entre uma mordidinha de biscoitinhos amanteigados, Mia deixou escapar suas angústias:

– ...e ele me pareceu até estar com dores, Remus. Sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso?

– Não faço idéia, Mia. Aliás, eu não fazia idéia de que a coisa estava assim tão feia entre vocês.

– O pior de tudo é que ele não diz nada, e jura que eu sei do que ele está falando.

Tonks serviu Remus de uma nova xícara (derramou grande parte, claro) e ofereceu a Mia, dizendo:

– Tem certeza de que não sabe do que é?

– Faz 25 anos que eu não o vejo. Como posso saber?

– É mais provável que se trate de algo feito há mais de 25 anos.

– E ele ainda estaria guardando essa mágoa depois de todo esse tempo? Nós éramos crianças! Ele tem que ter esquecido.

– Estamos falando do mesmo Severus Snape?

– Existe outro?

– Não, mas parece que você já se esqueceu como ele é. Se é que alguém pode guardar uma mágoa anos a fio, esse alguém é Severus Snape, concorda?

Mia teve que concordar. Mas com isso, porém, ela teve uma outra idéia:

– Ai meu Deus, Remus. Será que foi alguma coisa que Sirius e James fizeram com Severus?

Ele deu de ombros:

– É possível. Você sabe como eles eram.

– Mas Severus jura que eu sei do que se trata. E eu não faço a mínima idéia!

– Sirius passou a pregar peças ainda mais pesadas em Severus depois que vocês se aproximaram. Não sei se ele gostava de você, mas ele odiava Severus. Aí ele passou a fazer coisas escondidas de você, Mia. De você e de James também.

– De James? Por que ele esconderia alguma coisa de James?

– Porque James já estava namorando Lily, e se ela descobrisse que eles continuavam pegando no pé de Severus, isso ia dar problema. Mas claro que isso nunca impediu Sirius de continuar azucrinando Severus.

– Eu queria tentar esclarecer isso com Severus, mas ele sequer me deixa chegar perto dele.

– Sem mencionar o que você iria ouvir... Severus não é uma pessoa que exatamente seja especializado em reprimir seu desprazer.

– Isso não me preocupa. Conheço Severus e sei como agiria. Mas não saber está me matando.

Tonks soltou um sorrisinho por trás da xícara:

– E vocês namoram muito tempo?

– Só alguns meses.

– Meses?! – Remus se espantou. – Não foram só alguns encontros?

Mia não pôde evitar enrubescer.

– Oh, foram mais do que isso.

– Mas você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?

A pergunta pegou Mia em cheio, mas, com sua habilidade profissional, ela conseguiu manter a pose, respondendo:

– Francamente, no momento estou mais interessada em conseguir uma boa convivência com meus colegas de trabalho. Como enfermeira, preciso trabalhar diretamente com o Mestre de Poções, que é quem fornece os medicamentos para os alunos.

E ela esperou fervorosamente, que Tonks se satisfizesse com aquela explicação.

Mia voltou a seus aposentos certa de que tinha encerrado um assunto e deixado os amigos apenas intrigados com o que estava irritando Severus Snape. O problema é que Mia não conhecia Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks.

Mas Remus, que se casara com a moça, sabia que isso não era bem assim. Naquela mesma noite, antes de dormir, ele puxou assunto:

– Dora, querida?

– Sim, Remus?

– Você não está elaborando qualquer plano na sua cabecinha mirabolante, está?

Ela olhou para ele, o retrato da inocência em pessoa:

– Plano? Que plano?

– Não se faça de desentendida. Você nunca foi sutil. Eu vi seus olhos brilhando e o jeito como perguntava se Mia ainda tinha interesses em Severus.

– Remus, você viu? Eles se amam, depois de todo esse tempo. Isso é tão romântico! Temos que ajudá-los a ficarem juntos.

– É melhor não se meter nisso. Você pode entrar para a lista negra de Severus.

– E daí? Ele não tem uma lista boa, mesmo.

– Não, mas ele tende a ignorar quem não está na lista negra. Você gostaria de se arriscar a não ser mais ignorada?

– Eu aprendi que o amor sempre vale a pena.

– E eu lhe digo que não se cutuca alguém como Severus com vara curta. Nunca se sabe em que demônio ele pode virar.

Remus não fazia idéia do quanto aquelas palavras eram sábias.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

Poucos dias mais tarde, o Banquete de Boas-Vindas se realizou num clima de grande emoção. Embora a mesa de professores estivesse completa, certamente havia ausências de profundo significado, começando por Albus Dumbledore. Também nas quatro mesas das Casas de Hogwarts havia ausências e espaços vagos, mas as presenças e reencontros eram emocionados. Reencontros de sobreviventes, de vítimas, de pequenos soldados.

O número de novos alunos, no final, não era muito menor do que normalmente entravam em Hogwarts todos os anos. Se alguns pais não tinham mandado seus filhos por medo de que o lugar não fosse tão seguro, outros tinham mandado os filhos que não puderam entrar aos 11 anos. Então, havia alguns alunos começando sua educação bruxa aos 12 ou 13 anos.

O discurso de Minerva McGonagall também foi extremamente eloqüente, e muitos discretamente tentavam enxugar as lágrimas. Entre os alunos mais tocados por suas palavras, estava o primeiro e único Harry Potter, com seus amigos Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley. O Profeta Diário tinha chamado os três de Caça-Horcruxes. Junto com Severus Snape, eles tinham mandado o Lorde das Trevas para o outro mundo, sem passagem de volta. No discurso, McGonagall tinha deixado claro que não esperava tratamento diferenciado para nenhum dos envolvidos na derrota de Lord Voldemort. Ou seja, nem Harry deveria ser tratado como o Rapaz-Que-Derrotara-o-Mal-Reincarnado, nem Snape deveria ser crucificado como ex-Comensal e espião inconfiável.

Mais fácil dizer do que falar, claro.

Mia foi formalmente apresentada a Harry Potter por Remus e Tonks, de quem o rapaz e seus companheiros eram bons amigos. Ele pareceu encantado em conhecer alguém que tinha convivido com seus pais tanto quanto Remus, e o contato resultou em convites para uma xícara de chá na ala hospitalar.

Com o canto do olho, Mia viu Severus, no fim do corredor, acompanhando o encontro de duas gerações de Marotos. Aquilo só atiçou a curiosidade da enfermeira.

O que Severus escondia? Que mágoa ele podia carregar depois desse tempo todo? 


	9. Médico para a minha doença

**Capítulo 9 – Médico para a minha doença**

O ano começou, as aulas também, e Mia foi introduzida ao cuidado de crianças e adolescentes mágicos e seus desastres e acidentes com Poções, Transfiguração, até mesmo Herbologia, pois os alunos de segundo ano tinham negligenciado seus abafadores de ouvido ao lidar com as mandrágoras jovens deste ano. Nada muito desafiador, mas ela tinha que se acostumar a tratar também do aspecto físico de seus pacientes. Obviamente, ela gostava de falar com a garotada, como psicóloga e psiquiatra.

Aparentemente, ela estava indo muito bem, pois era cumprimentada pelos alunos nas ocasiões em que cruzava com eles pelos corredores. Ela se sentiu aceita, e isso era bom.

Heitor escrevia de maneira irregular e não conseguia decidir uma data para ir a Hogwarts. Mia estava ficando com saudades do filho, mas não queria pressioná-lo a vir até ela.

Com o fim do verão, o tempo rapidamente começou a esfriar, e Mia começou a sentir saudades dos invernos de Atenas, muito mais amenos dos que o do norte da Escócia, claro. Do alto de sua janela, ela via as folhas começarem a trocar de cor, e deu-se conta de que estava longe de sua terra natal há tempo demais.

Foi numa noite dessas, bem nublada e fria, que tudo aconteceu. Estava chegando perto da hora de dormir. Um aluno pequeno de Corvinal, aparentemente do primeiro ano, entrou correndo na ala hospitalar, aterrorizado. Ela não sabia o nome dele porque ainda não se acostumara a todos os alunos.

– Madame Byington! Madame Byington, socorro!

– Calma, rapazinho, o que aconteceu?

– Um aluno precisa de ajuda! Ferido!

– O que aconteceu?

– Não sei, mas ele está muito mal! O Prof. Snape está lá e precisa de sua ajuda!

Para Severus chamar por ela, a coisa deveria ser muito, muito grave. Ela juntou alguns instrumentos rapidamente, perguntando:

– Como é seu nome?

– John Smith.

– Muito bem, Sr. Smith, sabe onde ele está?

– Num lugar chamado Sala Precisa.

– Eu sei onde fica. Por favor, pode avisar a Profª McGonagall do que aconteceu? Avise também que talvez ela precise chamar alguém de St. Mungo's.

– Sim, senhora – O garoto saiu correndo.

Mia também disparou para as escadas, afobada, mil e uma possibilidades passando por sua cabeça.

Ela não percebeu que o tal John Smith não tomou a direção do gabinete da diretora.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Mia entrou esbaforida na Sala Precisa, e viu uma sala de estar extremamente requintada. Severus Snape estava de pé, perto da lareira. Ele obviamente não estava esperando ninguém e alarmou-se ao ver Mia ali.

– Onde está o aluno, Severus?

– A porta! – Ele correu na direção dela. – Não a deixe bater!

– O quê?

_Click_.

Severus espremeu os lábios um contra o outro, a cor no rosto sumindo ao ouvir o ruído suave da porta se fechando magicamente.

– A porta está enfeitiçada. Agora estamos os dois trancados aqui.

– Trancados?

Ela tentou abrir a porta, que não se mexeu, e depois usou a varinha. Nada. Magia alguma mexia aquela porta.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Disseram-me que havia uma emergência médica.

– Sim, foi o que me disseram também. Mas cheguei aqui e fiquei trancado.

– Tudo bem – disse Mia. – Minerva não vai demorar a aparecer.

– Como sabe disse?

– Eu mandei o Sr. Smith avisá-la do que tinha acontecido.

Aquilo só aumentou a carranca de Severus:

– Que interessante. Foi o mesmo Sr. Smith que me chamou dizendo que _você_ precisava da minha ajuda? – Ao ver os olhos e Mia se arregalando, ele explodiu. – Sinceramente, Madame, o que tem na sua casa de grifinórios que os faz geneticamente compulsivos a pregarem peças de mau gosto nas pessoas?

Mia respondeu no mesmo tom ácido:

– Para seu governo, Severus, o garoto é Corvinal. E nem todos os grifinórios têm compulsão de pregar peças nos outros.

– É mesmo? Podiam ter me enganado. Afinal, a compulsão é por pregar peças realmente humilhantes nas pessoas.

Mia não estava disposta a passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Ela estava francamente cansada de ter que se defender por algo que tinha acontecido há 25 anos e que ela nem sabia o que era.

– Não pode esquecer uma brincadeira estúpida? Se não percebeu, só sobramos nós dois e Remus. A vida é preciosa, Severus, deixe isso para lá.

– Seus amigos não me deixam esquecer. – O rosnado foi baixo, ameaçador.

– Sou a primeira a admitir que pendurar você de cabeça para baixo foi cruel e estúpido. Sirius era um babaca quando tinha 15 anos. A brincadeira do Salgueiro Lutador foi pior ainda, mas aquilo também passou. Depois nós tivemos até uma aproximação.

Ele estava lívido:

– Você não tem direito de me dizer essas coisas. Não depois do que você e seus amigos fizeram.

– Mas eu não sei do que está falando, pelo amor de Merlin!

– Não sei por quanto tempo pretende fingir ignorância. Mas você sabe quando me jogou aquele feitiço, e preferiu me ver em dor constante, a queimadura e a ardência.

Mia o encarou, perdida. Talvez agora ela pudesse ter respostas. Mas antes que pudesse articular qualquer pergunta, ele disse, com desprezo:

– Não me olhe desse jeito! – Severus parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos. – Você sabe precisamente o que você fez. Não bastou seus amigos soltarem o lobisomem em cima de mim. Você queria que eu vivesse em dor constante, não é? Era mais divertido do que me matar. Vocês, marotos, podem se orgulhar. Nem um dos melhores servidores de Lord das Trevas conseguiu desfazer o feitiço. Não pense que não tentei. Mas foi inútil. Mesmo mortos, seus amigos conseguiram vencê-lo.

Oh meu Deus, pensou Mia. O que eles tinham feito com ele?

A dor do homem era real, e Mia instantaneamente acionou seus reflexos de psiquiatra.

– Severus, por favor, me explique do que está falando.

– Realmente, Madame, a senhora deveria ter optado por uma carreira no teatro, com tantos olhares falsos de inocência.

– Severus, por favor, só me diga o que aconteceu. Fale o que eles fizeram.

– Ah, quer me humilhar ainda mais, não é? Tudo bem. Mas não vou falar. Quero que veja. Quero que fique frente a frente com o seu trabalho perfeito!

Suas mãos foram às suas roupas. Mia arregalou os olhos ao ver que Severus estava tirando as vestes.


	10. Fim de jogo

**Capítulo 10 – Fim de jogo**

As mãos de Severus tremiam quando ele começou a despir-se da cintura para cima. Quando ele desabotoou a camisa branca que usava sob a casaca, ele exibiu seu peito para a enfermeira da escola, rosnando:

– Não me diga que não se lembra _disso_.

Havia uma marca vermelha grande e circular, tomando todo o peito de Severus. O Mestre de Poções estava com dor, como sempre, mas agora também se sentia humilhado por ter que exibir sua fraqueza a um de seus atormentadores. Ele jurara, naquela noite fatídica, há tantos anos, que jamais pediria que eles desfizessem o feitiço. Sim, ele morreria de dor, mas não se humilharia.

Os olhos de Mia se arregalaram, e ela deu um passo para frente, a fim de examinar melhor o ferimento. Imediatamente, a ferida tornou-se ainda mais vermelha e irritada, e Severus sibilou de dor.

– Quem... – Ela percebeu estar com a boca seca e os pulmões sem ar. – Quem fez isso?

– Você, Lupin e Black. – Ele deu um passo para trás, e o vermelho pareceu enfraquecer. – Não me diga que não se lembra.

Mia tentou chegar perto:

– Severus, eu posso dizer sinceramente que jamais faria isso com você. Você está enganado.

Ela vinha se aproximando dele, e Severus só pensava que tinha que se afastar dela. Nunca tinha doído tanto; a marca estava prestes a começar a sangrar como no dia que eles a lançaram, há mais de 20 anos.

Severus estava tão absorto em tentar controlar a dor (agora se assemelhando a ferros quentes na sua pele) que não viu Mia se aproximando, nem quando ela ergueu a mão para examinar a ferida. Tocou o peito dele.

A dor foi inenarrável. Esmagava, rasgava, perfurava. Severus não agüentou o peso das próprias pernas e foi ao chão, com um grito gutural, curvando-se sobre o próprio peito.

Mia precipitou-se para tentar ajudá-lo, e ele mal conseguiu rosnar, em meio à agonia:

– FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Num reflexo, Mia foi para trás, e foi, e continuou, até que suas costas bateram na parede mais próxima. Ela não suportava ver a dor de Severus, mas suportava menos ainda a idéia de que era ela quem a causava, mesmo sem querer. Ela notou que tinha ajudado Severus (mesmo que apenas um pouco) ao ouvir um suspiro de alívio entrecortado.

Severus conseguiu controlar os músculos o suficiente para fazer as mãos elegantes puxarem o cabelo para trás, e ele se ergueu, buscando apoio na mesa mais próxima. Mia notou que, mesmo apoiado na mesa, Severus ainda cambaleava.

– Por que não se senta um pouco? – sugeriu. – Eu trouxe uma poção...

– Não seja hipócrita. Você mesma causou isso, e agora quer ajudar? Poções não ajudam para um feitiço desse.

– Severus, por favor, acredite em mim. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso.

– Ah, então agora está me chamando de mentiroso?

– Pare de ser difícil! – Ela se impacientou. – Eu estou tentando ajudar!

– Desculpe-me por não acreditar em suas nobres intenções! – Ele ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego, segurando o peito. – Eu cumpri fielmente seus desejos. Fiquei longe de você, como me pediu naquela noite. Quando você se mudou para o Mediterrâneo, achei que esse inferno teria um fim. Não que tenha terminado, mas pelo menos a dor era administrável. Aprendi a viver com ela, fui obrigado a conviver com ela. Mas aí você volta e aceita trabalhar em Hogwarts, e ainda finge que nada aconteceu? Que podemos ser _amigos_?

Mia estava tão assustada, tão perdida com tudo aquilo, que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por 25 anos de mal-entendidos. Mas Severus continuou, o ódio destilando dos olhos negros:

– O que você é? Algum tipo de sádica que gosta de me ver contorcendo-me de dor? E você honestamente acreditou que eu a receberia de volta, como algum tipo de filha pródiga ou que nós nos engajaríamos em algum tipo de atividade de "recordar é viver"? Que eu esqueceria 25 anos de dor simplesmente porque você apareceu na minha frente?

A voz de Severus estava repleta de dor emocional, ressentimento e raiva completa. Mia estava atordoada; as emoções fora de controle.

Mas ela podia reconhecer que aquilo não era um feitiço qualquer de adolescentes. Era uma maldição, e não era qualquer maldição. Certamente alguém da família Black conheceria algo assim.

Além disso, algo que Severus dissera deixara uma pulga atrás da orelha de Mia.

– Quem fez isso?

– Como se você não soubesse: Lupin, Black e você.

– Severus, eu não fui. Só podia ser Peter. Provavelmente ele usou Polissuco.

– Não tente se safar! – Severus voltou a rosnar. – Eu vi o que eu vi!

– O que eu preciso fazer para provar que não fui eu, Severus?

– Pare de jogar esse jogo! Não é divertido nem instrutivo.

– Eu posso deixar que você pratique Legilimência na minha mente. Isso deve provar, não?

– Ah, então você quer me matar? Se ficar perto de você já me deixa assim, imagina o que não acontecerá comigo quando eu entrar na sua mente?

– Então eu tomarei Veritaserum! Severus, tem que haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer.

Inconscientemente, Mia chegou perto dele. Desta vez a dor foi demais, e ele falseou no apoio da mesa, derrubando o móvel e espalhando os objetos no chão. Num reflexo, Mia deu um passo para frente, mas refreou-se a tempo, com o grito inarticulado de extrema dor que Severus proferiu.

Dali para frente, tudo pareceu acontecer num borrão e em câmera lenta ao mesmo tempo.

Um pesado castiçal de pé que estava na mesa tinha caído ao lado de Severus, um medieval e pontudo, estava precisamente no caminho do Mestre de Poções. Quando Severus atingisse o chão, uma das arestas pontiagudas do castiçal perfuraria diretamente seu crânio, e ele provavelmente morreria.

Num reflexo, Mia se jogou para apará-lo de sua queda fatal.

Ao segurá-lo em seus braços, Mia observou, horrorizada, quando ele arregalou os olhos, estremeceu um pouco e o sangue começou a jorrar de seu peito. Ele perdeu os sentidos em seguida.

Desesperada, Mia gritou de pânico. O grito veio do fundo de sua alma, um grito que parecia demorar 25 anos.

De repente, no meio do grito, a porta se abriu. Atordoada, Mia não percebeu que Remus e Tonks tinham entrado com Minerva até que Severus foi arrancado de seus braços, e o lobisomem correu com ele nos braços, Minerva atrás.

Tonks a abraçou, e Mia chorava, desesperada, mas a moça apenas a apertava em seu braço, sussurrando uma palavra sem parar.

– Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...


	11. Para chorarlhe uma música

**Capítulo 11 – Para chorar-lhe uma música**

Demorou algum tempo para Mia se acalmar, e até lá Minerva e Remus conseguiram dar os primeiros socorros a Severus. Mas ele estava muito mal. E ficou pior ainda quando Mia entrou na ala hospitalar. O sangramento no peito voltou no momento em que ela pusera o pé na enfermaria.

Remus teve que levá-la para fora. Ela resistiu.

– Mas eu sou a enfermeira! Preciso ir para meu posto!

– No momento, você é a causa disso tudo. Venha, vamos à cozinha.

– Mas eu não fiz nada! – Mia se desesperou de novo. – Eu tentei salvá-lo!

Remus a arrastou para as escadas e começou a descer com ela:

– Eu vi tudo, Mia. Vi que você só queria salvá-lo.

– Viu?

– Vamos até a cozinha. Precisamos conversar longamente.

– Mas eu quero ficar com Severus!

– Mia, acredite: isso é justamente o que você não pode fazer.

o0o o0o o0o

Com uma xícara de chá nas mãos trêmulas, Mia lembrou-se de como os gregos gostavam de usar comida e bebida na hora que a emoção parecia descontrolada. Um dos pratos preferidos no momento de tensão era a _baklava_, um doce com limão, mel e o tradicional _filo_.

Mia morreria por uma _baklava_ naquele momento.

– Em primeiro lugar, Mia, tente se acalmar. Nada disso é culpa sua.

– Como não? Severus pode morrer, Remus! – Ela recomeçou a chorar. – Ele está praticamente em coma.

– Minerva o estabilizou e chamou um curador de St. Mungo's. Ele estava para chegar quando você entrou.

Ela não respondeu, mas sentiu um arrepio a percorrer sua espinha, fazendo a xícara de chá emborcar perigosamente. Ele podia morrer! Se ele morresse... Oh, Deus, Mia não conseguia encarar essa possibilidade.

Mas se isso acontecesse, ela teria que encarar o fato de que provavelmente ela é que o matara.

O homem que amava.

Lágrimas grossas, quentes e marcantes, desceram por suas faces diante da injustiça de tudo.

Remus tinha a voz engraçada ao quebrar o silêncio, conjurando um lenço de pano para ela, mas incapaz de encará-la:

– Eu lhe devo mil desculpas, Mia. Aliás, eu preciso lhe pedir perdão, mas não sei se vou obter. Se você não quiser me perdoar, eu vou entender. Pior de tudo é que eu vou até achar que você tem razão. – Ele desviou o olhar. – Não sei se eu conseguiria perdoar a mim, se estivesse no seu lugar.

Finalmente Mia lembrou-se do que Remus tinha dito anteriormente e quis se certificar:

– Remus, você ouviu o que aconteceu? Como?

– Isso tudo foi uma armação de minha querida esposa – disse o lobisomem, num tom amargurado. – Ela encasquetou a idéia de que você e Severus tinham alguma espécie de amor não-resolvido, e que cabia a ela corrigir a situação.

– Mas... mas... de onde ela tirou essa idéia?

Remus suspirou:

– Ela me disse que andou conversando com o retrato de Albus. Foi ele que deu a sugestão da Sala Precisa, e então ela se transfigurou num aluno chamado John Smith, que não existe de verdade. Eu só soube quando a coisa estava acontecendo, e aí era tarde demais. Dora montou uma sala ao lado, para acompanhar o que ela jurava que seria um "emocionante reencontro de duas pessoas apaixonadas".

– Então vocês viram o que aconteceu?

– Cada palavra.

Mia teve que se controlar, tamanho ódio que começava a nascer em suas entranhas. Ela amava Remus como um irmão. Droga, ele era o seu único irmão vivo, de certa forma. Por isso, ela se controlou. Mas não pôde evitar perguntar:

– E você sabe de que feitiço Severus estava falando? Merda, Remus, o que foi que vocês fizeram?

Remus se encolheu ao ouvir o palavrão. Mia nunca, nunca, falava coisas assim. Era sinal de que ela estava realmente magoada. Por outro lado, ele estava confuso:

– Não sei se poderei responder a todas as suas perguntas, porque eu mesmo não entendo tudo. Mas agora eu sei do que Severus está falando todo esse tempo. Eu simplesmente tinha me esquecido.

– Tinha se esquecido do quê?

– Foi no sétimo ano. Sirius estava cada vez mais nervoso, porque você e Severus pareciam muito amigos. Parecia idéia fixa. Vivia reclamando que Snivellus isso, Sinivellus aquilo. Foi de Sirius a idéia de jogar uma azaração nele. A idéia era uma coisa que fizesse uma irritação na pele toda vez que ele se aproximasse de você. Mas só devia durar uns cinco dias, talvez uma semana. Não entendo como durou todo esse tempo e como ficou nesse estado.

– Aquilo não é nenhuma azaração. É uma maldição e daquelas bem perversas. Qual é o contrafeitiço?

– Eu não sei – disse Remus, e parecia angustiado. – Foi um feitiço caseiro.

– Caseiro? Foi Sirius quem fez?

– Peter. O mesmo que teve a idéia de usar Polissuco para que Severus pensasse que você também estava na brincadeira.

– E o que vocês fizeram?

– Uma noite, nós o atraímos para o banheiro da Murta e lançamos a azaração. "Você", quer dizer Peter, disse que Severus não deveria se aproximar nunca mais. Precisava manter a distância. Ele tentava reprimir as lágrimas, mas olhava para Peter com ódio, e dizia que ele tinha adivinhado que não devia confiar em você. Não era bem isso que Sirius tinha planejado, mas mais tarde ele elogiou a inspiração de Peter. James jamais soube disso. Hoje eu percebo que Peter tinha mesmo um pendor para o mal.

Mia tentou inspirar. Tentou se acalmar. Infelizmente, tudo foi inútil.

Ela tinha atingido seu limite. A gota d'água.

O copo transbordou.

– Merda! Merda! Merda! – Mia bateu com os punhos na mesa da cozinha, e um elfo que estava próximo disparou para longe, assustado. – Aquele miserável, traiçoeiro, roedor filho de uma puta, desprezível, abjeto, vil, nojento, desgraçado! Tenho certeza de que Aras e as Eríneas o amaldiçoaram até mesmo no reino de Hades e Perséfone, de tal maneira que ele não tenha descanso nem que ele consiga se esconder debaixo da menor pedra do Estige, cujo coração é mais negro do que a própria Nix!!

– Mia! – Remus chamou, com força. – Mia, você está xingando em grego! Quero dizer, eu acho que isso é grego.

Ela tremia, tentando recuperar o controle. Respirava fundo, buscando serenidade e tranqüilidade para lidar emocionalmente com o fato.

Mia tomou um grande gole da xícara de chá, respirando mais uma vez. Com outro gole, ela acabou com a xícara. Finalmente as técnicas de controle de pânico pareciam ter funcionado. Então, ela se virou para Remus e pronunciou, de maneira firme, mesmo que a voz por vezes tremesse um pouco:

– Remus, eu não vou lidar com você nesse momento. Minha prioridade é saber o que pode ser feito por Severus agora. Mais tarde, aí eu vou ver o que meu coração vai decidir a seu respeito. Porque eu conheço você, sei que nada disso foi idéia sua. Mas você jamais conseguiu se impor com Sirius. Você sempre se omitiu, Remus, e eis aí a sua culpa. Então deixe-me dizer-lhe apenas isso: eu venho carregando as conseqüências de sua omissão pelos últimos 25 anos, tanto quanto Severus, talvez até mais. Mas só mais tarde veremos isso. Até lá, você vai conhecer uma fração da dor que temos agüentado esses anos todos. Então, neste exato momento, vamos fechar um ciclo de 25 anos de dor, voltar para a enfermaria e ver se o tal curador chegou de St. Mungo's. No momento, só no que posso pensar é Severus. E se você tem um pingo de consideração ou amizade por mim, Remus, você não vai dar um pio.

Remus não deu um pio.

Os dois voltaram à enfermaria num silêncio tenso.

O tal curador tinha, efetivamente, chegado. Mia, contudo, não pôde saber de nada. Teve que ficar do lado de fora, depois de três tentativas de se aproximar de Severus que resultaram na piora imediata do paciente. Tonks ficou com ela, tentando se desculpar. Mia sabia que ela não tinha culpa de nada.

Na verdade, nem Remus tinha culpa. Os verdadeiros culpados eram Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Ambos mortos. Um pela prima, outro por Lord Voldemort em pessoa, ao descobrir que Pettigrew ajudara Harry Potter por causa da tal dívida de bruxo.

Então, em quem ela podia descarregar sua raiva, sua mágoa, sua ira?


	12. Olhandome olhar você

**Capítulo 12 – Olhando-me olhar você**

– Eu tenho boas notícias e más notícias.

Louro, de olhos claros, o Curador Spencer, se fosse mais novo, poderia ser confundido com um Malfoy. Mia, porém, não pensava nisso assim que ele deixou a enfermaria e se dirigiu a ela e Tonks. O dia já tinha amanhecido, mas ninguém tinha arredado pé da ala hospitalar. Para Mia, pareciam ter se passado semanas, sem qualquer notícia.

Atrás do curador, estava a diretora, com feições cansadas, mas totalmente composta, como sempre. E, em seguida, tentando ficar invisível, vinha Remus J. Lupin.

– Tem boas notícias? – repetiu Mia. – Ele vai sobreviver?

O rosto jovem se abriu num sorriso:

– Sim, Madame Byington, ele vai sobreviver. Mas só se a senhora não entrar na enfermaria pelas próximas 72 horas.

Aquilo doeu, mas Mia apenas indagou:

– E como ele está, curador? O que pode ser feito?

O sorriso dele desapareceu:

– Essas são duas perguntas cruciais, senhora. No momento, ele está estabilizado, mas em coma. A dor é muito grande, e não consegue ser tratada por qualquer poção ou feitiço analgésico.

– Hiperalgesia – disse Mia, quase pensando em voz alta. – Mas foi possível diagnosticar se foi uma dor neuropática, talvez hiperpática?

– Neuropatia não é incomum em casos de maldições desse tipo. Eu induzi um coma mágico para que o paciente tivesse alívio da dor. Minha varinha de diagnósticos indica que, mesmo em coma, ele pode estar sofrendo.

– Como isso pode ser possível? – indagou Tonks, leiga. – Se ele está em coma, não deve ter dor.

Mia explicou:

– O cérebro continua enviando mensagens de dor aos terminais nervosos mesmo que o analgésico tenha sido administrado para bloquear a dor. É parte do quadro. É isso, não é, curador?

– Isso mesmo. – Ele a encarou, com admiração dobrada. – A senhora é mesmo uma excelente profissional.

– Mas não posso ajudar Severus.

– Lamento informar que talvez nem eu mesmo possa ajudá-lo muito. Tentei mantê-lo confortável, só isso. O problema dele é uma maldição desconhecida e caseira, segundo eu fui informado, uma maldição que ele já carrega há muito tempo. Ele precisa urgentemente de um desfazedor de maldições.

– Bill – sugeriu Tonks. – Bill Weasley trabalha para Gringotts fazendo justamente isso.

Mia disse:

– Meu filho Heitor também está se formando nessa especialidade. Pena que ele ainda esteja na Macedônia. Ele ficou de vir para cá, mas...

Minerva garantiu:

– Eu já mandei uma coruja a Molly Weasley para que ela entre em contato com Bill com urgência. O Curador Spencer também chamou uma enfermeira exclusiva para monitorar o estado de Severus. Se ele piorar, um curador virá instantaneamente de Flu para atender a emergência.

Mia estava mortificado:

– É o meu trabalho, Minerva... Eu é que devia estar ali. Desculpe.

Tonks a abraçou e explicou:

– Ela ficou muito abalada com tudo isso. Nem dormiu essa noite, pobrezinha.

– Está tudo bem, Mia – garantiu Minerva, num tom suave. Contudo, ela se virou para Tonks, perdendo toda a suavidade e assumindo seu pior humor de diretora disciplinadora. – Mas a senhora, Madame Lupin, tem vinte minutos para se recompor e se apresentar ao meu gabinete, bem como o Prof. Lupin. Madame Byington pode vir junto, se quiser.

Meio desnorteada, Mia concordou. Tonks parecia extremamente infeliz, quase tanto quanto Remus. Mas esse estado de espírito se provou insuficiente para enfrentar a ira de Minerva.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, um pouco refeita, Mia entrou no gabinete da diretora e encontrou o casal Lupin e uma Minerva positivamente irada. Mia teve até pena dos dois.

Felizmente, num primeiro momento, essa ira toda foi voltada a uma pessoa que, apesar de não estar viva, podia tentar se defender. Bom, podia tentar.

– É absolutamente inadmissível – dizia Minerva, gesticulando furiosamente. – Você é um _retrato_, Albus! Não pode ficar interferindo desse jeito na vida das outras pessoas! Nem morto você pára de ser metido!

– Minerva, minha querida, você tem que concordar que esse foi um erro honesto.

– Não deveria ter acontecido, em primeiro lugar. Onde já se viu? Professores de Hogwarts pregando peças nos colegas!

– Não era uma peça, Minerva – insistiu Albus. – Era só uma tentativa de reconciliar duas pessoas que se amam muito. Eles precisavam de um empurrãozinho...

– Albus, você perdeu a cabeça desde que entrou nessa moldura? – A professora estava estarrecida. – O que você teria feito se dois professores conspirassem contra outros dois professores?

– Não dá para chamar de conspiração... – Ele tentou argumentar. – E Remus nada teve a ver com isso, posso garantir.

– Severus está em coma! E Mia é uma senhora de respeito! Você não tem que bancar o Cupido! Portanto, recolha-se ao seu retrato, e só se manifeste se eu especificamente pedir por sua manifestação!

O retrato obedeceu e afastou-se para observar o céu no seu astrolábio. Então Minerva se virou para Tonks e vociferou:

– Agora, Madame Lupin, chegamos à nossa conversa.

– Diretora – ela tentou explicar –, eu não fazia idéia... Eu me sinto horrível.

– Sua culpa é um bom sinal, mas infelizmente não é o bastante. Ainda vou ter que falar com o Conselho de Diretores da escola sobre a medida disciplinar adequada ao seu caso. Contudo, preliminarmente, vou lhe aplicar uma suspensão não-remunerada de 15 dias. A senhora estará dispensada de suas aulas e estará à disposição do desfazedor de maldições para pesquisar uma cura para Severus.

Mia tentou intervir:

– Professora, ela não fez por mal. Ela está tão arrependida, e a idéia não foi nem dela...

– Entendo sua opinião, Mia, e até simpatizo. Mas não posso deixar em brancas nuvens um incidente desta magnitude. Mesmo que Madame Lupin não tenha sido a mentora do incidente, ela certamente aderiu à idéia sem medir as conseqüências. Pelas barbas de Merlin, isto não é uma brincadeira entre adolescentes!

A veemência fez Mia ver a razão de Minerva em estar totalmente desgostosa. Tonks tinha agido de maneira inconseqüente. Claro que ela não podia adivinhar as conseqüências de sua brincadeira, mas o gesto tinha sido realmente pueril.

– Quanto ao senhor, Prof. Lupin – continuou Minerva –, eu me encontro num dilema. O senhor não teve participação na elaboração da brincadeira de sua esposa, e mais do que isso: foi rápido em acionar ajuda e incansável na tentativa de socorro ao seu colega ferido. Infelizmente, contudo, o senhor está longe de ser inocente em todo esse episódio.

Ele se mexeu, desconfortável. Na verdade, Mia nunca o vira tão vexado em toda a sua vida. Minerva continuou:

– Meu dilema começa aí. O senhor deveria ter sido punido há mais de 20 anos. Não seria justo dar-lhe uma punição agora. Mas também não posso ser conivente com o que se passou aqui. Portanto, vou corrigir o erro na raiz. O senhor deveria ter sido punido, com seus colegas, por lançar um feitiço contra o seu então colega. Mas vocês não foram punidos na ocasião. Então, eu farei isso hoje. O senhor tem um mês de detenção noturna a cumprir com nosso novo zelador, emprestado de Durmstrang, _Herr_ Rudy Hess. Além disso, você vai acumular as aulas de Transfiguração em todas as turmas, incluindo as preparatórias de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s. Para encerrar, você também deverá depositar todas as suas memórias sobre o evento numa Penseira e supervisionar a ajuda que sua esposa fornecer ao desfazedor de maldições para curar Severus, fazendo-me relatórios todos os dias, antes do café da manhã.

Remus baixou a cabeça e simplesmente assentiu, sem protestar, sem sequer olhar para Minerva. Mia tinha conhecido o novo zelador e sentiu uma pontada de dó do velho amigo: o tal Rudy tinha cara de nazista, para dizer o mínimo.

– Com isso – ela suspirou –, posso passar a tratar de outras coisas. Dobby!

O elfo doméstico se materializou:

– Sim, senhora, Madame McGonagall diretora?

– Pode trazer os demais, por favor?

– Sim, senhora, Madame McGonagall diretora. Mas, Senhora Madame McGonagall diretora, há um Mestre jovem procurando Madame Byington.

Mia franziu o cenho:

– É alguma emergência médica?

– Não, senhora, Madame Dra. Byington. Ele diz que veio de longe. Ele diz ser filho de Madame, de nome Heitor.

– Heitor? – Mia se espantou. – Ele está aqui? Agora?

– Sim, senhora, Madame Dra.

– Pode mandá-lo entrar com os outros, Dobby – permitiu Minerva. – E traga cadeiras para todos.

Claro que Mia correu a abraçar seu filho assim que ele entrou pela porta do gabinete da diretora, abstraindo todos os demais recém-chegados. Jamais antes a presença do rapaz alto, de cabelos escuros como os do pai, parecera tão confortante a ela. Com a morte de Dimitri, Mia se agarrara muito a Heitor.

– Meu filho, que surpresa.

– Bom, essa era a idéia, mãe – admitiu, constrangido. – Eu queria surpreendê-la e passar uns dias aqui na escola. Mas parece que escolhi um péssimo momento. Um professor está muito doente, pelo que eu soube.

– Depois eu conto tudo. É muito horrível, meu amor. Mas primeiro preciso fazer parte dessa reunião.

Só então Mia se deu conta da quantidade de gente que estava na sala. Havia o Prof. Flitwick, o Curador Spencer, a Enfermeira Luscínia e Harry Potter, além de um jovem de cabelos vermelhos e horríveis cicatrizes no rosto, alguém que ela não conhecia, mas parecia familiar.

– Sentem-se todos – pediu Minerva, sorrindo para Heitor. – Vejo que temos uma pessoa nova aqui.

Mia apresentou:

– Quero que todos conheçam meu filho, Heitor Dimitropoulos Stoklos.

– Seja bem-vindo – desejou Minerva. – Logo terminaremos essa reunião, e vocês poderão se encontrar devidamente. No momento, preciso rever alguns aspectos acadêmicos, e é por isso que estamos todos aqui. Lamento, Madame Byington, mas não posso dispensá-la, pois pretendo lhe pedir um favor. Por favor, sentem-se.


	13. A maldição

**Capítulo 13 – A maldição**

Todos se ajeitaram nas cadeiras conjuradas por Dobby, o elfo doméstico. Minerva McGonagall manteve o ar profissional ao lançar suas ordens:

– Em virtude dos acontecimentos desta noite e da suspensão de Madame Tonks, alguns arranjos precisarão ser feitos, todos em caráter temporário, ao menos até que eu tenha uma palavra definitiva do Conselho de Diretores sobre a permanência dos envolvidos. Conto com a compreensão de todos para as mudanças. Durante este tempo, como o Prof. Snape é meu vice-diretor, nomeio Filius Flitwick para o posto. Do mesmo modo, gostaria de contar com você para ministrar as aulas de Defesas contra as Artes das Trevas enquanto o Prof. Lupin estiver substituindo a professora de Transfiguração. Sei como gosta de Feitiços, Filius, e eu lamento. É por pouco tempo, e você é muito qualificado.

– Sem problema, diretora – respondeu o diminuto professor. – Pode contar comigo.

– Do mesmo modo, Madame Byington, tendo em vista que a senhora estará impossibilitada de exercer suas funções na ala hospitalar para ajudar nosso paciente, gostaria de pedir-lhe o favor de cobrir as aulas do Prof. Snape durante este período. Eu me lembro de seus talentos nessa área em seu tempo de escola, e seu N.I.E.M. foi dos mais altos. Só perdia para Lily Evans. – Minerva deu um breve e doce sorriso para Harry Potter. – Sei que as duas estudaram juntas essa matéria muitas vezes, com o próprio Severus.

– Fico feliz em poder ajudar, diretora – respondeu Mia. – Mas eu me sentiria mais tranqüila com uma orientação sobre as aulas e turmas.

– Severus era extremamente organizado com o currículo e suas ementas de disciplina. Ele tem isso tudo no seu escritório. Posso ajudá-la pessoalmente com isso mais tarde. Felizmente, esse terrível incidente aconteceu numa noite de sábado, e como hoje é domingo, os alunos não precisarão perder aulas. No momento, porém, é preciso iniciar o processo de cura de Severus. Para isso, o jovem Sr. Weasley concordou graciosamente em vir o quanto antes ao nosso auxílio.

Uma exclamação de admiração partiu de Heitor, chamando a atenção de Mia e Tonks, sentada perto do rapaz. Minerva continuou, gesticulando para o ruivo cheio de cicatrizes:

– William Weasley, membro da Ordem da Fênix, é um desfazedor de maldições internacionalmente conhecido, com anos de experiência. Sua competência técnica é inquestionável. Gostaria que o Curador Spencer e a Enfermeira Luscínia trabalhassem com o Sr. Weasley na busca de uma cura para a maldição que incapacitou o Prof. Snape. O Curador Spencer lhe dará todos os detalhes médicos, Sr. Weasley, e o casal Lupin lhe ajudará em tudo que for necessário.

– Obrigado, diretora.

– Er, diretora, por obséquio – Heitor levantou a voz timidamente.

Mia franziu o cenho.

– Sim, meu jovem?

– Posso assistir o Sr. Weasley? Eu também estou estudando para ser um desfazedor de maldições, e conheço a fama do Sr. Weasley. Para mim, seria quase que um estágio! Ser aprendiz dele seria como limpar o piano de Mozart. Além disso, sei que posso ser útil.

A diretora sorriu:

– Claro que não me oponho. Mas isso depende do Sr. Weasley, claro.

– Com certeza também não me oponho – disse o jovem de cabelos ruivos. – Pode me chamar de Bill. Sr. Weasley é meu pai.

– Eu sou Heitor.

Apertaram-se as mãos e Minerva disse:

– Ótimo. Espero que todos comecem a trabalhar logo, embora no momento, todos nós estejamos um tanto quanto exaustos devido à tensa noite.

Foi nesse momento que Harry Potter disse:

– Er, Profª McGonagall eu adoraria ajudar, mas eu nem sei direito por que fui chamado.

– Ah, sim, Sr. Potter – disse ela. – Foi sugestão do Prof. Lupin pedir-lhe permissão para utilizar a biblioteca de Grimmauld Place a fim de pesquisar uma cura para o Prof. Snape. O próprio Severus dizia que o acervo da família Black em matéria de livros sobre maldições era um dos mais invejáveis da Grã-Bretanha. Como herdeiro do espólio da família, você é o dono da biblioteca.

– Claro que dou permissão – respondeu o rapaz. – Podem ir lá quando precisarem.

– Excelente. Agora eu sugiro um descanso até o almoço para os que passaram a noite em claro, ou reuniões entre os grupos. Enfermeira, como a senhora não pode entrar em seus aposentos, eu tomei a liberdade de mudar alguns pertences temporariamente para um quarto de convidados nas masmorras. O Sr. Stoklos ficará alojado no quarto ao lado.

Mia combinou com o Prof. Flitwick uma pequena reunião para ela começar a ministrar as aulas já no dia seguinte. Em seguida, ela se dirigiu ao pequeno grupo formado por Weasley, Heitor, o Curador Spencer, a Enfermeira Luscínia e Harry Potter, que conversava animadamente.

– ... e eu lhe digo que nunca vi uma maldição destas – garantiu o Curador Spencer, cujos olhos verdes estavam inchados devido à noite insone. – Existe uma resistência incomum a qualquer tipo de contrafeitiço que eu tenha tentado.

Bill Weasley ouvia tudo com atenção, e atenção redobrada era dispensada por Heitor. Mia sorriu de orgulho diante de seu filhinho. Embora o rapaz já fosse adulto, ele sempre seria seu filhinho. Coisa de mãe.

Bill Weasley pediu mais dados sobre os sintomas médicos apresentados por Severus, e depois se dirigiu a ela:

– Eu também gostaria de saber mais detalhes sobre a maldição com a senhora, se possível.

– Pode me chamar de você. Mas não sei direito como posso ajudar. Eu nem sabia sobre essa maldição.

– Só preciso saber de alguns detalhes com a senhora – quer dizer, com você e Remus. São as testemunhas da época.

Remus e Tonks se aproximaram, e mais uma vez Remus explicou o que acontecera há tantos anos. Cada vez que ouvi a história, Mia sentia uma dor no coração, como se uma adaga estivesse perfurando o órgão e retalhando todo o seu peito.

– Mas então vocês dois eram namorados?

– Sim – confirmou Mia. – Sirius e os outros não sabiam, mas nós éramos.

– E vocês se gostavam?

– Claro, ora. Se nós estávamos namorando, era sinal de que tínhamos sentimentos um pelo outro. Mas éramos dois adolescentes, duas crianças.

– Ele também tinha esses sentimentos?

– Bom, eu gostaria de pensar que sim. Foi o que ele me disse. Isso pelo menos explicaria por que ele me tratou de forma cruel na época.

– É, eu acho que tem razão – concordou Bill. – Remus, a tal maldição foi feita por Peter com base em alguma outra?

– Acho que sim, mas não sei qual poderia ser. Sirius é quem estava todo animado, querendo separar os dois.

– O que eu preciso saber é qual foi a intenção da maldição: separar os dois? Fazer com que se odiassem? Repelir os dois?

– É, acho que foi isso mesmo.

– Mas qual destas é a correta? Sabem, para cada uma destas, ele pode ter lançado mão de dezenas de maldições, filtros de amor e desamor, feitiços repulsivos, quebrantos e similares. Por isso é importante determinar exatamente a intenção por trás da magia.

– Bom – disse Remus – Sirius reclamava muito que Severus vivia querendo chegar perto da gente, tentando se aproximar de Mia. Ele achava que era uma audácia de Severus, como se ele fosse um de nós. Isso irritava Sirius. Não sei se é isso que você quer saber.

– Hum... Talvez – admitiu o jovem Weasley. – Mia, você falou com ele, não foi? O que ele disse?

– Bom, eu lembro que ele falou que a dor era constante. Ele vinha sentindo isso há anos. É provável que nunca tenha parado de doer. – Mia estava mortificada. – Ele disse que tentou retirar a maldição, que tentou de tudo, e nada deu certo. Aparentemente, quando saí da Inglaterra, ele experimentou algum alívio, mas não o fim do feitiço. Quando eu voltei, ele voltou a sofrer muito.

– A ferida parece bem ruim.

– Eu estarei monitorando a condição médica dele. – A Enfermeira Luscinia sorriu para Mia. – Com sua permissão, é claro.

– Fico agradecida. Mas acabo de me lembrar de um detalhe: Severus entregou-me atestados médicos de St. Mungo's há poucas semanas. Alguém no hospital o examinou. Mas vocês devem ter encontrado a ficha médica dele mencionando a ferida, ainda na época que ele era estudante.

– Está bem, eu vou verificar isso – garantiu Bill. – Até lá, por que não descansam um pouco?

Mia estava mais do que disposta a aceitar a sugestão, mas antes perguntou:

– Bill, eu sei que nunca nos vimos, mas você me parece conhecido. Será que estudei com alguém de sua família?

– Minha mãe é Molly Weasley. Era Molly Prewett quando solteira.

– Espere aí: Molly Prewett, irmã dos gêmeos Prewett? Fabian e Gideon Prewett?

– Essa mesmo. – Bill sorriu, e era um sorriso tão bonito que ela até abstraiu as cicatrizes horrendas do rosto do jovem. – Conhece minha mãe?

– Só de nome. Na verdade, seus tios também. Eles já tinham se formado quando entrei em Hogwarts, mas a fama ficou. Isso mesmo! Remus tinha me falado sobre você! Desculpe, com tudo isso, eu me esqueci que você era sobrinho de Fabian e Gideon. – O sorriso dela virou triste. – Lamento por eles.

Bill deu de ombros:

– Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-los. Mas sei que foi por causa deles que mamãe se uniu à Ordem da Fênix.

– Oh, bem. Quem sabe mais tarde eu possa lhe contar mais sobre os terríveis gêmeos.

– Pensei que meus irmãos é que tinham ficado com essa fama.

– Seus irmãos?

– Fred e George Weasley.

– Oh, esses gêmeos! – Ela se riu. – Não se preocupe. Eles também carregam um recorde e tanto na escola... Eu vi nas fichas médicas.

– Então podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Duas gerações de gêmeos encrenqueiros.

Mia sorriu, pela primeira vez em quase dois dias.


	14. Pensando em voz alta

**Capítulo 14 – Pensando em voz alta**

Mia dormiu umas poucas horas até o almoço, depois se reuniu com Minerva para combinar as aulas de Poções. A escola inteira borbulhava de fofocas, a maioria sem o mínimo lastro de realidade. Só os grifinórios que, esclarecidos por Harry Potter, sabiam mais ou menos o que se passava. Mas ninguém tinha a dimensão da tragédia.

Nos aposentos improvisados nas masmorras, Mia sentiu falta das janelas que davam para a Floresta Proibida. Ela queria se concentrar nos planos de aula, mas não conseguiu. Desistindo, pediu um chá a um dos elfos.

Tomando um chá de maçã e usando canela em rama ao invés de uma colher para mexer a bebida quente, ela pensou na injustiça de tudo. Toda a sua vida podia ser diferente. Ela podia ser outra pessoa.

Tudo podia ter sido tão diferente.

Uma batida suave à porta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ela pôs o chá na mesa e atendeu. Sorriu com sinceridade ao ver quem estava em sua porta.

– Meu filho.

– Estava descansando, mãe?

– Claro que não, querido. Entre. – Ele obedeceu e ela o abraçou. – Nós mal conseguimos nos ver, com toda essa confusão.

– É verdade – disse o rapaz. – Como você está?

– Bem, mas quero saber de você! Não me disse por que aceitou vir para a Inglaterra. E Annika?

– Annika achou melhor dedicar-se à luta política, mamãe. Ela pretendia se juntar à resistência em Kosovo. Tivemos que terminar tudo.

– Oh, meu filho. Lamento. Sei o quanto você gostava dela.

– Talvez tenha sido melhor, mãe. Eu teria que lhe dizer que era um bruxo, e provavelmente ela ia querer que eu usasse meus poderes para a causa.

– E como você se sente em relação a isso?

– Agora estou melhor. Claro que estou triste, mas vai passar. E pare de querer bancar a psicóloga comigo!

– Não estou bancando a psicóloga e sim, bancando a mãe. Se quiser falar sobre isso...

– Já sei. Mas estou mais preocupado com você, com tudo isso que está acontecendo, mãe. Que loucura. Como você está?

– Eu dormi um pouco, e agora estou estudando para dar minha primeira aula em Hogwarts! Ainda é muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. Estou lutando para me adaptar.

Heitor a encarou e indagou:

– Mãe, você não está bem, está?

Mia o encarou, vendo no rosto jovem do filho uma idade que ele não tinha. Mas a sabedoria mediterrânea o acompanhava. Bem dizia o ditado, sobre o Mar Mediterrâneo. "Aquele que sabe olhar suas águas milenares adquire a sabedoria dos antigos."

– Não, meu filho. Sua mãe não está bem. Mas eu vou ficar.

– Esse professor... Snape... Foi mesmo seu namorado?

– Sim, foi. – Então ela olhou para ele, captando um leve ar de reprovação. – Heitor, eu era mais nova do que você. Fiz o que qualquer jovem faz. Nessa idade, é normal ter uma paquerinha.

– É só isso que ele foi? Uma paquerinha?

– Bom, ele foi um namoradinho. Mas isso foi anos antes de eu conhecer seu pai.

– Então você gostava dele.

– Claro! Eu não namoraria se não gostasse. Não pense que eu era namoradeira. Na verdade, eu só namorei Severus. Depois conheci seu pai, casei-me e não tive mais nenhum namorado. Você sabe disso.

– Mãe, eu tenho que perguntar: você ainda gosta desse Snape?

Mia não pôde evitar enrubescer:

– Heitor, que pergunta é essa?

– Na verdade, é uma pergunta profissional. Bill Weasley passou a maior parte do dia num lugar secreto, a tal mansão dos Black. Ele está pesquisando ainda, mas ele acredita que tenha havido uma interferência emocional na mágica envolvida por esse feitiço. Emoções intensas podem ter modificado a natureza de uma azaração inocente, transformando-a numa maldição de primeira categoria. Por isso eu pergunto de novo: você ainda gosta dele?

Mia começou a ficar inquieta e logo detectou o motivo:

– Sinceramente, querido, eu não acho que gostaria de discutir isso com meu filho.

– Tá bom, eu chamo Bill, então. Mas você precisa ter resposta para essa pergunta, mãe, porque alguém vai lhe perguntar isso.

– Heitor – disse Mia, com sinceridade –, não duvide nunca do quanto eu amava seu pai. Ele foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida, e meu coração sempre guardará um lugar especial para Dimitri. Eu nunca, nunca, nunca vou me esquecer dele enquanto viver. Seu pai foi único para mim.

O rapaz, que não era bobo nem nada, franziu o cenho:

– Eu sei disso, mamãe. Por que está me dizendo isso?

– Porque não quero que pense que Dimitri tenha sido um prêmio de consolação, ou que eu o tenha amado menos. Não. Mas você tem que entender uma coisa. Por causa do que aconteceu, Severus foi um relacionamento abortado. Ele foi meu primeiro amor, o despertar desse amor romântico na minha vida. Como terminou desse jeito, eu nunca tive uma boa resolução desse relacionamento. Então, sim, esse é um relacionamento que ainda mexe comigo.

Heitor assentiu, observando:

– Você está falando como psicóloga, não está?

– Bom, conhece o ditado: "Curador, cura-te a ti mesmo", não conhece?

– E você está respondendo minha pergunta com uma outra. Isso nunca é bom.

Mia sorriu. Ela tinha um filho tão esperto...

– Heitor, querido, lembra-se de quanto você era pequeno e seu pai lhe contava as histórias dos deuses, dos semideuses, dos mitos?

– Claro. Eu adorava esses momentos.

– Lembra-se da história de Quíron?

– O centauro amigo de Hércules, claro que lembro. Ele era um curador, não?

– Isso mesmo, você lembra o que aconteceu com Quíron. Segundo a lenda, Quíron era imortal, mas foi ferido com uma das flechas de Hércules, impregnadas do sangue venenoso da Hidra. O centauro sofria dores horríveis, que nem seus conhecimentos médicos eram capazes de aliviar. Desesperado, Quíron renunciou então à sua imortalidade para conseguir morrer e escapar do terrível sofrimento.

– O que isso tem a ver...?

– Quíron é muito estudado no simbolismo médico justamente por ser o curador que traz uma ferida incurável. Em muitos aspectos, todos nós carregamos uma ferida que não parece ser capaz de cicatrizar jamais. É um simbolismo psicológico. Um Muggle chamado Jung estudou isso.

– Então... a sua ferida é esse Snape?

– Sempre achei que sim. Talvez eu esteja errada. Talvez, se nós tivéssemos namorado até o fim, naquele tempo, não teríamos durado mais do que algumas semanas. Talvez tivéssemos nos casado, talvez eu nunca tivesse arrumado as malas e saído da Inglaterra. Talvez ele não tivesse se voltado para Voldemort, talvez ele jamais precisasse ter virado espião. Mas o fato é que eu jamais saberei a verdade. Nem ele. Você é jovem demais para saber o que isso significa, querido. Nós dois estamos há 25 anos carregando essa ferida. Você nem completou 21 anos de vida.

Heitor ficou em silêncio. Depois indagou:

– Será que ele também tem esses sentimentos?

– Não sei. Posso apenas calcular que, se ele esteve com essa dor física durante esse tempo todo, é óbvio que algum sentimento ele tem. Mas acho difícil que seja amor. Deve ser mágoa, rancor, amargura. Isso corrói uma pessoa por dentro. Pode ter corroído também por fora, na pele dele. Quem sabe essa seja a natureza da maldição?

– Droga, mãe. Acho que você descobriu o enigma. Odeio psicólogos. A gente parece não ter qualquer segredo para vocês.

– Ah, não sei, não. Eu não me canso de me espantar com o que as pessoas fazem umas às outras. – Ela suspirou. – Mas, confesso, não sei em que isso pode ajudar Severus.

– Vou falar com Bill. Ele pode ter alguma idéia brilhante.


	15. Filho

**Capítulo 15 – Filho**

Meia hora mais tarde, Heitor voltou. Acompanhado de Bill.

Só que o filho de Mia, com seus cabelos encaracolados e sua exuberância helênica, estava enfurecido. Ele literalmente invadiu os aposentos da mãe, aos gritos:

– Você mentiu para mim! Mentiu!

– Heitor? O que aconteceu?

Bill vinha atrás, tentando dizer:

– Calma, grego!

Mas Heitor ignorou-o e veio acusando a mãe, dedo em riste:

– Você me disse que amava o papai! Que ele morava em seu coração! Mentiu para mim!

– Heitor, meu filho, eu te amo, mas ainda sou sua mãe e não vou permitir que você fale assim comigo! – Mia ergueu a voz. – Agora trate de se acalmar antes de falar comigo de novo! Caso contrário, eu juro: não me interessa se você adora o chão por onde Bill Weasley passa, eu vou te colocar no colo e esquentar seu traseiro como se você ainda tivesse cinco anos!

A ameaça pareceu surgir efeito, e Heitor respirou fundo, mesmo contrariado. Então Mia convidou-os a se sentarem e indagou a Bill:

– O que aconteceu para deixar Heitor nesse estado?

– Eu concordei com sua análise – explicou o jovem Weasley, sinceramente. – O fator emocional que atuou na transformação da maldição foi uma combinação de frustração, surpresa, abandono e um profundo, profundo afeto. Vocês dois realmente se gostavam, por isso a maldição se transformou.

Mia sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Severus gostava dela de verdade, naquela época. Talvez tanto quanto ela gostava dele.

Mas agora provavelmente só sobrara ódio. Depois de tantos anos, de tanta dor, de tanto tempo acreditando que ela tinha feito aquilo...

Heitor explodiu, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos:

– Fale o resto!

– Calma, rapaz – disse Bill, tentando acalmar o jovem. – Eu já vou chegar lá.

– Chegar aonde?

– Bom, acontece que esse tipo de feitiço tem uma duração limitada. Um prazo de validade, digamos assim. Ele não teria durado esse tempo todo, por si só. Algum outro fator tem que ter necessariamente atuado para mantê-lo ativo por mais de duas décadas.

– Outro feitiço?

– Pode-se dizer que sim. É que eu descobri que o único fator capaz de deixar esse feitiço caseiro ativo por tanto tempo é um tipo de sentimento muito raro: amor combinado com compatibilidade de almas. Sabe, almas gêmeas.

Mia franziu o cenho:

– Não tenho muita certeza de ter entendido.

Heitor não agüentou:

– Isso quer dizer que você nunca deixou de amar esse homem, é isso! Você o amou esse tempo todo! Desde aquela época!

Bill tentou acalmá-lo:

– Calma, grego. Deixa eu terminar de falar com sua mãe. – Heitor fechou a cara, mas Bill o ignorou, virando-se para Mia. – O truque que realmente fez o feitiço no Prof. Snape foi que ele também jamais deixou de amar você. Essa energia se combinou com o feitiço original e criou um tipo inteiramente novo de mágica. O Prof. Dumbledore era um grande estudioso desse tipo de magia. Sabia que ela era forte o suficiente para derrotar Lord Voldemort, e terminou provando ser certo. Efetivamente, é uma magia muito antiga e poderosa. O fato de ela ter sido invocada inadvertidamente a torna ainda mais poderosa. Sabe, só mesmo a competência do Curador Spencer pode explicar que ele tenha sobrevivido ao incidente da noite passada.

Bill trazia palavras esclarecedoras, mas a enfermeira de Hogwarts tinha se fixado numa única revelação. Aliás, tal revelação fez o coração de Mia perder o ritmo. Severus a amava. Severus a amava desde aquele tempo. Nunca tinha parado de amá-la.

Mas ela foi obrigada a se concentrar em coisas mais urgentes: como o ataque de Heitor.

– Você mentiu para mim! – Ele a acusava como se ela tivesse cometido um crime. – Você disse que amava meu pai.

– Heitor, eu não menti para você.

– Mas você ama aquele homem! O feitiço não mente! Você o ama desde aquela época!

Mia suspirou e encarou o filho, tentando explicar:

– Eu lhe disse que amava seu pai e não menti sobre isso. Se não amasse Dimitri, não teria me casado com ele. Você me conhece. Meus planos eram de envelhecer junto com ele. Seu pai foi minha rocha, meu alento. Quando eu o perdi, eu fiquei muito triste. E não quis mais ninguém. Como pode dizer que minto quando digo que eu o amava?

– Mãe, o feitiço não mente! Você ama é o tal Snape! São almas gêmeas. E eu ouvi histórias sobre ele, sabia? Ele é injusto, cruel, malvado, asqueroso, seboso e nojento! Como pôde querer esse homem e não o meu pai?

– O fato de eu amar seu pai não significa que ele era o amor de minha vida, Heitor.

– Então o amor de sua vida é esse Snape? Ele era um bruxo das Trevas!

– Para seu governo, eu o chamo de Severus – disse Mia, mantendo a calma.

– Não me trate como se eu fosse criança!

– Você está se comportando como uma. Aliás, deixe-me reformular: você está se comportando como uma criança mimada e mal-criada. Certamente, não como eu o criei.

– Não mude de assunto!

– Heitor, eu sou obrigada a mudar de assunto porque você não está falando de meu amor por Severus. Você está pensando que eu traí você ou seu pai, ou ambos. Isso, na verdade, é apenas um mecanismo de defesa, e não vai ajudar a salvar a vida de um homem que está morrendo.

Heitor fechou a cara ainda mais, sentindo que sua mãe estava coberta de razão. Ele cruzou os braços, afundou na cadeira e resmungou algo como "Odeio psicólogos". Em grego. Tentando prender o riso, Mia se virou para Bill:

– Desculpe pela cena. Somos uma família grega, sabe: tendemos a transformar tudo numa tragédia grega.

Aquilo divertiu o rapaz, que garantiu:

– Bom, como inglês, eu considero entretenimento. Sem mencionar altamente instrutivo e divertido.

Ah, pensou Mia, com uma ponta de emoção, humor inglês. Cáustico, sarcástico e sutil. Palavras que também descreviam Severus, ela notou, sem remorso.

O assunto que ela queria falar com Bill, contudo, não era divertido. Ela quis saber:

– Bill, essa descoberta ajuda na cura?

– Claro que sim. Agora sabemos que energias estão atuando, e podemos tentar desmanchá-las.

– Oh. – Aquilo foi um balde de água fria em Mia. – Desmanchar significa... o que, exatamente? Eu vou... deixar de sentir... carinho por ele?

– Oh, céus, não! – Bill garantiu. – Temos que desmanchar a magia que faz com que a proximidade física detone uma dor excruciante. Acho que existe um ritual para isso. Havia uma sociedade bruxa antiga que fazia feitiços aproveitando a Lua. A ida a Grimmauld Place vai ser muito útil. Eu a deixarei informada, claro.

– Agradeço, Bill – Mia sorriu e pegou em seu braço. – Por tudo que está fazendo.

Ele se ergueu, dando de ombros:

– Ossos do ofício. Er, acho que vou deixá-los a sós agora.

– Não precisa se preocupar, vou com você. – disse Heitor, levantando-se também, com ar enfadonho. – Se eu tentar falar com ela agora, ela vai dar uma de psicóloga para cima de mim. Conheço.

Mia riu e garantiu:

– Se quiser falar sobre isso, pode me procurar.

– Viu? Viu? Por favor, leve-me daqui!

Bill não escondeu o riso e comentou:

– Ela tem razão, grego. Você transforma tudo em tragédia.

Heitor fez uma careta, e Mia riu, um pouco mais aliviada. A reação de seu filho tinha sido apenas pelo choque. Heitor certamente se daria conta do quão descabida tinha sido a sua reação.

Ao menos, era o que ela esperava.


	16. Promessa de bruxa

**Capítulo 16 – Promessa de bruxa**

À noite, durante o jantar no Grande Salão, Minerva fez o anúncio oficial aos alunos de que haveria várias mudanças acadêmicas a partir do dia seguinte, ainda que de caráter temporário. Alguns alunos reagiram com pânico ao comunicado de que o professor de Poções estava em coma mágico devido a uma antiga maldição. Pensaram que Voldemort estava de volta. Mia observou que Minerva rapidamente reassegurou que não era nenhum ataque de Comensais, nem resquícios de algum feitiço de Você-Sabe-Quem.

No dia seguinte, Mia mal tomou café, de tão nervosa. Recolheu seus papéis e foi direto para a sala de aula. Achou melhor passar primeiro no escritório de Severus, para ver se havia planos de aula ou outros documentos úteis. Sentiu um choque logo ao entrar. A presença de Severus estava entranhada no local. Ela quase podia esperar vê-lo ali, as vestes espiralando à medida que ele se virava.

Foi um dia difícil. Mia não podia negar que, para quem nunca tinha feito isso antes, dar aulas não era tão simples quanto parecia. Os alunos, porém, pareciam satisfeitos que seu Mestre de Poções estivesse sendo substituído. A única coisa que a tranqüilizava era que a enfermeira Luscínia garantira que a condição de Severus, embora ainda de sofrimento, continuava estabilizada.

Ao final do dia, Mia estava exausta, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. E sozinha. Heitor estava na biblioteca pesquisando os novos aspectos da maldição, e Bill tinha ido com Remus e Tonks à antiga casa de Sirius com o mesmo objetivo. Todos os envolvidos tinham a expectativa de varar a noite com suas pesquisas.

Também para Mia foi difícil conciliar o sono. Com a manhã, porém, veio a boa notícia: Bill, Remus e Tonks tinham encontrado um ritual que podia ser realizado dali a três dias. Ou melhor, três noites. Era a primeira Lua Minguante, perfeita para o feitiço.

Então, na data prevista, depois da meia noite, o círculo cerimonial se formou, voltado para o leste, em plena Lua Minguante, como requeria o feitiço. O feitiço também requeria incenso de benjoim, queima de angélica e velas ungidas com óleo de alecrim, de preferência brancas.

O ritual foi presidido por Minerva, auxiliada por Bill. Em vestes cerimoniais, ela se posicionou em frente à pequena fogueira que queimava a angélica e ergueu um saquinho preto feito de seda previamente preparado. Em seguida, proferiu o encantamento ritualístico:

– Um feitiço foi lançado pedindo o afastamento dessas duas pessoas. Eu agora peço o favor de remover esse feitiço. Entendendo que remover o feitiço significa desistir de algo dentro do meu próprio espírito e que minhas intenções são boas, eu ofereço este anel que eu possuo. Transfiro o feitiço para esse recipiente contendo cabelos das duas pessoas. Assim, o feitiço vai se transmutar e essas pessoas poderão se unir, como estão no recipiente. Nenhum mal deverá vir do cancelamento deste feitiço. Nenhum poder mais ele deve ter. Este é meu desejo, então que seja assim.

Minerva, então, jogou o saquinho com os cabelos no fogo, provocando chamas altas por alguns segundos. O saquinho virou cinzas, e o ar encheu-se de cheiro de cabelo queimado. Teria sido imaginação ou Mia sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo?

O grupo foi direto para a ala hospitalar, onde tanto a enfermeira Luscínia quanto o Curador Spencer estavam acompanhando as reações de Severus.

– Deu certo! – foi o grito animado do curador Spencer assim que o grupo entrou. – Ele não sente mais dor.

Finalmente, depois de todos aqueles dias, Mia pôde chegar perto de Severus. Ele estava deitado numa maca, mortalmente pálido, os cabelos cuidadosamente arrumados. Ela o encarou, vendo com atenção e com detalhes, pela primeira vez, o rosto do homem que amava há tanto tempo.

Distraída, ela não notou a aproximação de Minerva, que comentou com a enfermeira:

– Ele parece bem mais calmo.

– A dor cessou há alguns minutos – informou Luscínia, animada. – Confirmamos com o diagnóstico teúrgico de varinha. Agora cabe a ele sair do coma induzido.

Mia indagou:

– E os outros indicadores, como estão?

– Temperatura normal, oxigenação vem aumentando desde o fim da dor. Estado geral é satisfatório para um quadro comatoso.

O curador Spencer adiantou:

– Vamos continuar monitorando o paciente até que ele recobre a consciência. Devido ao quadro de hiperalgesia e sofrimento, calculo que deva demorar mais umas 10 ou 12 horas para o despertar espontâneo.

– Tudo isso? – Minerva parecia preocupada.

– É um cálculo estimado. Preferimos não induzi-lo à consciência para evitar qualquer choque transicional.

Vendo que a diretora ainda não parecia tranqüila, Mia garantiu:

– Este é o procedimento padrão para coma induzido, Minerva. Severus vai acordar naturalmente, e, nesse tempo, seu corpo vai se recuperar sozinho desses dias de inatividade e dor. Assim, quando ele acordar, estará a meio caminho da recuperação.

– Por isso é que estaremos aqui – reforçou o curador Spencer. – Depois, Madame Byington poderá supervisionar a recuperação do paciente, e pode nos chamar se precisar de ajuda.

– Então, ele só acordará amanhã à tarde? – quis confirmar Minerva.

– Precisamente.

Para quem garantiu tanta precisão, o curador Spencer podia estar bem errado. E estava.

Severus não acordou na tarde seguinte. Nem na noite seguinte. Nem em dois dias.

Mia tentava garantir aos outros (e a si mesma) que o Curador Spencer estava correto, e que ele tinha razão ao achar que esse sono prolongado era bom: assim o corpo de Severus estaria ainda mais recuperado para a consciência.

No terceiro dia, porém, o otimismo evaporou-se completamente.

– Ele ainda está em coma – anunciou Spencer, pesadamente. – E nós não sabemos por quê.

– Como assim, não sabem por quê? – perguntou Minerva, alterada. – Vocês o induziram ao coma, não foi? Pois que o tirem!

– Na verdade, fizemos isso ontem. Ele não reagiu. Checamos por resíduos mágicos, por isso chamamos o Sr. Weasley e o Sr. Stoklos. Eles não acharam nada; ele não está sob efeito de qualquer magia ou azaração.

– Bom, por quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? – exigiu a diretora de Hogwarts. – Vocês têm uma estimativa?

– Lamento, diretora. No momento, só o que sabemos é que o Prof. Snape decidiu fechar-se dentro do seu corpo. Havia uma chance de ele acordar com uma ligeira amnésia, mas agora todos os prognósticos precisam ser revistos.

Mia estava revendo furiosamente, em sua mente, toda a sua literatura médica.

– Curador Spencer, é possível que o Prof. Snape não queira acordar desse coma?

O loiro olhou para ela e assentiu:

– Não me resta mais nenhuma explicação.

Heitor tentou dizer:

– Mãe, você não está... "psicologizando" demais a situação? Digo, não é aquela piada dos psicólogos que só trocam a lâmpada que _quer_ ser trocada?

Mia olhou para o filho com aquela cara de "você-não-é-velho-demais-para-levar-uma-surra-de-sua-mãe, menino", mas o curador Spencer interveio:

– Na verdade, há um componente psicológico neste caso que eu, medicamente, não posso ignorar. Emoções alimentaram a maldição que o atormentou, então emoções podem influenciar seu estado clínico. – Ele se virou para Mia. – Madame, a senhora é a especialista em abrir mentes. Alguma idéia?

– Não conheço Severus o suficiente para tentar saber que conflitos ele pode estar passando. Mesmo sem conhecer o caso, posso sugerir que ele esteja com medo de acordar e enfrentar o que o espera.

Minerva quase riu:

– Severus, com medo? Ele enfrentou Voldemort frente a frente!

– Madame Byington pode ter razão. Ele pode estar com medo de enfrentar suas próprias emoções. Coma é um estado muito similar a alguns distúrbios psiquiátricos, como certos tipos de depressão, esquizofrenia, catatonia e síndrome de emparedamento conhecida como LIS.

– E o que se pode fazer?

– Basicamente, esperar que ele decida acordar – confessou o curador. – Um coma só dura alguns dias, no máximo duas semanas. Mas se ele reverter para um estado vegetativo...

Mia instintivamente lembrou-se do caso de uma menina Muggle que se internou para retirar um apêndice aos seis anos. Morreu com 43 anos, sem jamais ter acordado de seu coma. Mia se arrepiou e tentou tirar isso da cabeça.

– Algum estímulo ajuda – sugeriu o curador. – Sabe, conversar com o paciente, música, luz, cheiros.

A conversa então girou em torno de horários, revezamento de voluntários ao lado da cama, opções de tratamento. Apesar do estado de Severus ter evoluído, a força-tarefa (como Mia tinha apelidado a equipe que tratava dele) estava 100 de prontidão.

O primeiro turno de vigília foi cumprido por Mia, apesar de sua exaustão. Ela tinha recebido nas masmorras a Revista Técnica de Poções e leu o artigo de capa para ele, deitado sem resposta e sem movimento na cama da ala hospitalar. Mia sentia-se bem só de estar com ele.

Foi rendida por Remus, que lhe sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Severus. Ela deixou a ala hospitalar e voltou para as masmorras.

Heitor a esperava.

– Deixou sua porta aberta. Não é perigoso?

– Sim, sempre tem alunos dispostos a pregar peças em professores de Poções. Quer um chá? Estou morrendo de vontade de tomar um.

– Tem alguma mistura grega?

– Para ser sincera, tenho, sim. Deixe-me preparar.

Heitor se sentou na salinha de estar e logo Mia apareceu com uma bandeja e um bule.

– Você o viu, mãe? Como ele está?

Mia o serviu, respondendo:

– Na mesma. Remus está com ele agora.

– E como você está?

– Ansiosa para que ele acorde.

– E o que vai acontecer quando ele acordar?

– Quem sabe? Eu sei que terei meus aposentos de volta. Sabe, não é aqui que eu fico. Meu cantinho é pertinho da ala hospitalar, mas o curador Spencer e a enfermeira estão ocupando ali.

– E você? Como está?

– Oh, esse lugar até que é bom, e surpreendentemente quentinho, considerando a proximidade com o lago e ...

– Mãe – interrompeu Heitor suavemente. – Não estou falando dos aposentos, e você sabe disso.

– Hum – Ela tomou um gole de chá, irônica. – Então agora você está pronto para a conversa "psicologizante"?

– Mãe. Está mudando de assunto.

– Tá bom. Quer saber como me sinto? Estou ansiosa. Não sei o que vai acontecer se Severus sair daquele coma. Mas tenho medo do que posso sentir se ele não sair.

– Ora, vocês se amam, não? Não acha que deveriam ficar juntos?

– Não é tão simples assim, filho. Tenho que considerar, por exemplo, seus sentimentos. Ainda acha que traí você e seu pai?

– Argh, desculpe por aquilo. – O jovem enrubesceu. – Eu... fiquei em choque, como você disse. Fui um tolo, me desculpe. Papai significou tanto para mim.

– Eu sei. Para mim também. Seu pai era único.

– Você realmente o amou, não?

Mia sorriu e chegou perto de seu filho, explicando:

– Sua avó teve uma séria conversa comigo. Ela era uma bruxa muito, muito sensível. E era, acima de tudo, uma mulher grega. Ela me explicou que dentro de todo homem grego jaz um herói clássico. Todo homem grego quer ser um Ulisses, um Aquiles, um Teseu. E todo herói precisa de uma heroína: uma Penélope, uma Helena, Ariadne, Andrômeda. No meu caso, seu pai queria me salvar. Você também carrega isso, filho. Como seu pai, você também está tentando me salvar.

– Você não precisa ser salva?

– Eu não disse isso. – Ela sorriu. – Talvez eu precise apenas de um outro Aquiles. Lembre-se: Aquiles era o herói, mas Helena escolheu Páris.

– Páris era um rapaz bonito. Já o Snape...

– Eu falei herói. Não falei um Adônis.

– É, mas não precisava exagerar, né?

Mia riu-se ainda mais com as observações do filho. Se Heitor brincava, é porque ele tinha feito as pazes com a situação. Mas ainda assim, ela tinha que perguntar:

– E você? Recuperou-se do choque?

Ele brincou:

– Eu não vou ter que chamar ele de papai, vou?

– Heitor! – Ela ralhou, mas viu que era somente brincadeira. – Já disse: nem sei se alguma coisa vai acontecer entre nós.

– Eu conheço você. E eu ouvi algumas coisas dele. Então posso fazer alguns palpites educados. – Ele deu de ombros. – Só estou dando uma de psicólogo. Pimenta no olho dos outros é colírio, né?

Sim, pensou Mia, Heitor definitivamente tinha feito as pazes com a situação.


	17. Darma para um

**Capítulo 17 – Darma para um**

– Eu não sei se você pode me ouvir, Severus – começou Mia. – Mas agora estamos sozinhos. A enfermeira Luscínia foi dormir, e eu prometi que ficaria mais tempo com você. Gostaria que você estivesse me ouvindo, Severus, porque eu não quero mais ler nenhuma revista técnica de Poções. Ver você aí, sabendo agora de tudo que aconteceu, do quanto você sofreu e eu também; isso só me faz querer conversar com você.

A figura na cama permanecia imóvel, incapaz de emitir uma resposta. Não que Mia necessitasse de uma resposta. Mas ela desejava ver Severus bem, saudável, talvez com aquele ar sardônico.

– Eu gostaria de simplesmente conversar com você. Queria muito que você respondesse. Porque eu sinto como se devesse desculpas a você, mas na verdade eu gostaria que alguém me pedisse desculpas também. O que aconteceu conosco não foi nada justo. Sabe, não quero me lamentar por coisas que aconteceram há tantos anos, mas eu estou com uma raiva muito grande. Tenho raiva pela injustiça de tudo. Podíamos ter sido felizes, Severus.

Ela suspirou, depois deu um meio sorriso:

– Não pense que estou reclamando do rumo que minha vida tomou. Não, eu terminei tendo uma vida muito diferente do que sempre imaginei, e foi uma vida boa. Mas me entristece que o mesmo não tenha acontecido com você, Severus. Pelo que ouvi, pelo que fui informada, a sua vida foi atribulada e não no bom sentido. Claro que não estou dizendo que parte da responsabilidade por isso não é sua: você fez as suas escolhas. Mas há uma parcela de responsabilidade que não é sua. Nem minha. As escolhas nos foram tiradas.

Neste ponto, Mia teve que inspirar fundo. As emoções se acumulavam, e ela desabafou:

– Eu amo você, Severus. Sempre amei. Você nunca deixou de ser meu amor. Aliás, foi por causa disso que o feitiço se manteve ativo. Então imagine a minha emoção ao descobrir que você se sentia do mesmo jeito! Fiquei tão feliz! Por um lado, eu fiquei imensamente feliz ao saber que você sempre me amou, que eu não estava tão maluca pensando que você gostava de mim. Claro que eu não sou mais a mesma garota de 25 anos atrás, então não espero ser possível que simplesmente nos joguemos um nos braços do outro como se esses 25 anos não tivessem acontecido. Não, eles aconteceram. Entendo isso. Por isso é que eu gostaria que você pudesse me ouvir, para eu explicar que não estou querendo que você acorde para que fiquemos juntos. Bom, isso seria ótimo, mas um tanto egoísta, não acha? Não, eu quero que você acorde para poder retomar, por si só, essas escolhas que lhe foram tiradas.

Ela deu um beijo na testa quente e seca do homem na cama.

– Agora vou deixar você descansar um pouco. Volte logo para nós, Severus. Seja como for.

Aquilo rapidamente virou rotina para Mia. Quando podia, ela até ajudava a Enfermeira Luscínia nos cuidados do paciente. Mia também variava a conversa: mesclava as revistas de Poções e novidades do mundo bruxo com monólogos sobre sua vida e como tinha sido longe dele.

– Sabia que estou dando aula de Poções no seu lugar? Não se preocupe, não desarrumei nada. Aliás, agradeço por ser tão organizado. Tornou minha vida muito mais fácil.

– Lembra-se de como você, Lily e eu estudávamos Poções? Eu ainda hoje fico andando entre os alunos, e me pego vendo nós todos, alunos, ali naqueles lugares. Com Harry Potter tão parecido com James, não é de se estranhar, não é?

– Desculpe não ter acompanhado muito sobre sua vida enquanto estive fora. Soube de algumas coisas, mas nem tudo. Sabe, era difícil para mim.Eu ficava toda estranha. Dimitri notava logo. Ele sabia tudo sobre nós. Acho até que ele tinha ciúmes.

– Lembra-se dessa música? Beatles. Era a única música Muggle da época que você suportava. Lily tentava trazer os discos, mas Hogwarts não aceitava tecnologia Muggle de qualquer espécie. Então a gente cantava. Era muito engraçado, lembra?

– De novo, fico achando que lhe devo desculpas por tudo que você passou. Espero que me acredite quando digo que não tinha idéia do que você estava passando. Todo esse tempo eu achei que você não gostava de mim. Aí quando cheguei aqui e você continuou me rejeitando, eu tentei imaginar o que poderia ter sido que o deixou nesse estado. Desculpe, Severus. Desculpe, meu amor.

E os dias se passaram...

o0o o0o o0o

– Minerva, queria falar comigo?

– Por favor, Mia, sente-se.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Severus piorou?

– Não, nada aconteceu com Severus. E esta é minha preocupação. Já são três semanas de coma. Um total de um mês desde... desde o incidente, enfim. As coisas estão praticamente se normalizando. Madame Tonks está de volta a seu posto, o Prof. Lupin também. Eles têm sido incansáveis em tentar estimular Severus. Lupin até usou aquele gramofone e os infernais discos de jazz.

– Mesmo? Remus é tão ciumento daqueles discos.

– Pois isso lhe dá uma medida do quanto ele tem se esforçado. Mia, você falou com ele? Digo, para aparar as arestas?

– Na verdade, não. – Mia suspirou. – Tenho me ocupado das aulas de Poções e de Severus. Não tive tempo para mais nada.

– Não que eu queira me meter em sua vida particular, mas... não estaria tentando procrastinar uma conversa com seu amigo, não?

– Não, claro que não. Eu já perdoei Remus. E Tonks também, para ser sincera. Não posso dizer que não tenha ficado magoada, ou enraivecida, mas... eles sofreram tanto quanto eu nessas últimas semanas.

– Mas você tem sofrido por 25 anos. Achou que Severus não a amava – o que não era verdade. Até deixou o país. E não minta para mim dizendo que ele não teve nada a ver com isso, porque eu sei que não é verdade.

Mia enrubesceu:

– Sim, é verdade, sim. Eu teria ido para qualquer outro lugar que me oferecesse uma oportunidade de estudo. Desde que fosse longe daqui.

– Então, minha cara – Minerva ergueu-se para servir uma xícara de chá em seu gabinete. – Este foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu pedi que viesse. Correndo o risco de me repetir, insisto que não tenho a pretensão de me meter na sua vida, ao contrário de certos diretores de Hogwarts.

O retrato de Albus Dumbledore disfarçadamente voltou-se para o seu astrolábio – mas de vez em quando lançava um olhar para o gabinete da diretora. Mia prendeu o riso e comentou, pegando sua xícara:

– Oh, eu tenho certeza de que esse tempo já passou.

– De qualquer forma, achei que gostaria de saber que Hogwarts tem uma política bastante aberta com relação a confraternização entre professores. Horace Slughorn é quem costumava promover alguns... convescotes entre alunos, mas eventualmente também havia reuniões descontraídas com o staff. Aliás, seria uma boa idéia organizar um desses logo após a festa de Halloween.

– Sim, concordo. Mas por que está me dizendo isso?

– Para deixar claro que, se você e Severus forem discretos, não há nada nos regulamentos da escola que impeça dois professores viúvos e desimpedidos de, er, digamos, desenvolverem laços mais profundos do que o de amizade e companheirismo profissional.

Mia ficou vermelha, mas sorriu:

– Oh. Entendo. É bom saber. Obrigada por me alertar, Minerva.

– Não tem de quê. Mas há outro assunto que gostaria de discutir com você, Mia. Infelizmente, um não tão agradável. É sobre Severus.

– Severus? Você disse que ele estava bem!

– Eu disse que ele não tinha piorado. Mas também não melhorou, Mia. O curador Spencer acredita que ele terá mais recursos se for transferido para o St. Mungo's. Estou tentada a concordar com ele.

– Transferir Severus? Mas isso não será perigoso?

– O curador garante que a condição de Severus é estável e propícia, se quisermos transferi-lo. Ele não corre risco de piorar por causa da transferência.

– Não, Minerva, eu falava da segurança pessoal dele. Ele é um ex-Comensal, e sempre pode haver alguém interessado em se vingar dele, tanto de um lado quanto do outro. Severus é um homem marcado: Comensais o odeiam porque ele foi espião, mas o outro lado também o odeia por ter sido Comensal. Hogwarts oferece segurança para ele, ainda mais nessa condição vulnerável que ele se encontra.

– Sim, eu considerei isso também. Mas se ele não apresentar qualquer melhora em breve, o curador vai considerá-lo em "estado vegetativo", e aí a nossa enfermaria será considerada inadequada para cuidar do caso. O curador tem uma responsabilidade médica.

– Entendo. A decisão é sua, claro, mas quero apenas registrar que Hogwarts oferece muito mais segurança para Severus.

– Seu protesto está devidamente registrado. De qualquer modo, a transferência não se dará a não ser em alguns dias. – Minerva sorriu. – Vou pessoalmente requerer que você tenha permissão de visita em qualquer horário.

Mia teve que sorrir.


	18. Com você ali para me ajudar

**Capítulo 18 – Com você ali para me ajudar**

Por mais que Mia tentasse não se preocupar, ela sabia que Severus seria transferido, e isso a matava por dentro. Heitor teve que voltar a Londres, para acertar os detalhes de sua mudança para Yorkshire, e aí então é que ela se sentiu ainda mais sozinha.

Passou, então, a auxiliar ainda mais a enfermeira, ajudando, inclusive, no banho de esponja do paciente. Mia tentou ser o mais profissional possível, mas a enfermeira Luscínia manifestou-se favorável a modernas técnicas hospitalares segundo as quais a família e os entes queridos podiam ajudar nos cuidados ao paciente. Mia até enrubesceu ao ser considerada ente querido.

Depois de dar banho em Severus e deixá-lo confortável, ela se sentou ao lado da cama, como fazia sempre, dizendo:

– Agora sim, você está limpinho e cheirosinho. Ah, Severus, eu só espero que eles cuidem de você tão bem em St. Mungo's, quando você for transferido. Sim, Minerva está pensando em permitir sua transferência para lá. Eu fui contra, tentei argumentar, mas o fato é que você está entrando num estado vegetativo, e a enfermaria da escola não é o melhor lugar para tratar disso. Quem sabe assim você volta logo para nós?

A figura na cama permaneceu imóvel. Mas Mia não esperava nenhum movimento mesmo, então ela pegou uma revista já separada e suspirou:

– Acho que você vai gostar de ver a última revista de Poções, então. Fala de propriedades mágicas da plantas _Foeniculum_. – Mia estava com a cara enfiada na revista. – Sabe, os Muggles também conhecem algumas de suas propriedades, mas dão nomes diferentes às plantas: funcho, erva-doce, anis, maratro e até finóquio. Em geral mencionam _Foeniculum vulgare_, mas usam também até na cozinha! O anis é altamente digestivo.

– Mas o anis não pertence ao _Foeniculum_. Ele é _Pimpinella anisum_. Ao contrário da erva doce, que é _Foeniculum dulce_.

– Hum, isso mesmo – concordou Mia, ainda olhando a revista. – Sabe, é uma diferença tão sutil que nem todos conseguem perc...

Então ela se deteve. A figura na cama permanecia imóvel. Mas um dos cantos da boca estava levantado.

– Severus?

– Pois não?

– SEVERUS!!

– Shhh. – Ele abriu os olhos. – Quer acordar a escola toda?

– Você acordou! – Mia mal podia se conter. – Espere! Calma, vou chamar...

– Nem pense nisso!

Ela obedeceu, surpresa.

– Eu não agüentarei o escândalo. Já posso ver os presentes, as flores, os olhares de compaixão. Poupe-me.

– Todos estão torcendo por você. – Ela sorria de orelha a orelha. – Como se sente? Quer um pouco de água?

– Francamente, prefiro um filé à Chateaubriand com um Merlot profundo. Essas poções nutrientes podem dar conta do recado, mas são intragáveis.

– Espere aí. Há quanto tempo está acordado?

– Oh... uns cinco dias, eu acho.

– _Cinco dias?_

– Mais ou menos. Quer abaixar sua voz?

– Por que não disse nada antes?

– Tinha que tomar uma decisão séria. Isso demorou algum tempo. Além do mais, achei que merecia umas férias depois de tudo. Só que eu não gostaria de ficar em St. Mungo's. Então achei melhor falar com você.

Mia se armou de um sorrisinho maroto e resolveu jogar o jogo dele:

– Bom, você merecia férias, sim. Então chegou a alguma conclusão? Sabe, sobre a tal séria decisão.

– Oh, sim.

Pausa. Uma pausa longa. Finalmente, Mia indagou:

– Há alguma coisa que gostaria de me falar sobre essa decisão?

– Então está curiosa?

– Considerando que presumivelmente eu sou parte interessada nessa sua séria decisão, sim, admito que estou curiosa.

– Não acha que é muita pretensão presumir-se parte interessada na minha séria decisão?

– Então estou errada em minha presunção?

– Não foi o que eu disse.

– Você pretende me comunicar sua decisão ou não?

– Claro que sim. Mas antes pretendo fazer você sofrer um pouco.

– Não tinha conhecimento desse seu lado sádico. E também estou achando você terrivelmente bem-humorado.

– Oh, bem, é um efeito colateral de se dormir durante algumas semanas a fio.

– Hum, preciso experimentar um dia. Mas eu gostaria que alguém tivesse pensado nisso na sua adolescência.

– Não vejo por que você está reclamando tanto. Você espera essa decisão há mais de 20 anos. Custa esperar mais alguns minutos?

– Bem, se esta é sua atitude, não me resta alternativa. Com licença.

Mia pegou sua varinha e usou-a para alargar a cama, cobrindo com lençóis fofos e um macio edredon de penas. Depois, prontamente subiu na cama, ordenando:

– Chega para lá.

– O que está fazendo?

Mia se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis, ao lado de Severus, respondendo:

– Se você vai me deixar esperando muito tempo, eu prefiro ficar confortável.

– Tem consciência de que essa atitude pode influenciar minha decisão, possivelmente revertendo-a?

– Duvido muito. Obviamente sua decisão já está tomada.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? Se você não quisesse nada comigo, eu já estaria estatelada no chão, com um azaração daquelas horríveis na pele ou coisa semelhante.

– Hum. Então agora somos... namorados?

– Chame como quiser. De qualquer forma, somos um casal. Ao menos, é o que eu espero.

– Talvez seja bom lembrá-la de que não deve esperar muito de mim no momento. Como bem sabe, eu estou em recuperação. Portanto, se espera proezas sexuais de natureza atlética ou energética para selar nosso novo status, serei obrigado a desapontá-la.

– Em outras palavras, eu posso tirar o hipogrifo da chuva, porque você está com... dor de cabeça, é isso?

– Uma afirmação pouco refinada, mas, em essência, correta.

– Eu não estou esperando nada agora. Prestou atenção quando eu usei o advérbio agora? Indica que eu espero algo mais tarde.

– Sim, sim, sua sutileza foi bastante requintada. Bravo.

– Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos sutis. Temos 25 anos de atraso para tirar.

– Ai, meu pai. Isso pode ser o bastante para intimidar um pretendente, sabia? Eu não tenho mais 17 anos.

– Você fala como se fosse um velho decrépito. Você nem chegou à meia-idade bruxa! Temos muito tempo para tirar esse atraso.

– Temos mesmo?

– Sim. Mas não devemos procrastinar isso indefinidamente.

– Você sempre fala tanto assim?

– Sabe, tem um jeito certo de me calar.

Severus virou-se de lado e efetivamente calou-a, cobrindo-lhe os lábios com os seus. Foi um beijo casto, roubado. Severus não podia fazer nada além disso, de qualquer forma.

– Hum.

– Posso fazer isso durante 25 anos sem me cansar.

– Eu posso me acostumar a isso.

Pausa.

– Não devíamos chamar alguém?

– Mia, eu mal dou conta só de você, que dirá de mais gente. Deixe que de manhã eles possam se surpreender. Não vale a pena acordá-los no meio da noite.

– Você está impossível.

– Impossível é você. Se está assim com essa idade, imagina quando envelhecermos juntos.

– Vamos envelhecer juntos?

– É o que pretendo. Se não for presunção minha, claro.

– Não. – Ela sorriu com os olhos, mais do que com os lábios. – Não é.

– Ótimo. Ia ser muito tedioso envelhecer sem você.

– Agora que você mencionou, concordo. Também ia ser chato sem você. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Bem-vindo de volta, Severus.

– Obrigado. Eu não teria conseguido sem você ali para me ajudar. Posso lhe retribuir o favor?

– De ajudar a salvar sua vida? Oh, claro.

– O que posso fazer por você?

– Hum, isso é difícil. Posso ter um tempo para pensar?

– Claro. Quanto tempo?

– Uns 50 ou 60 anos?

Severus sorriu.

– Parece razoável para mim.

– Ótimo. Está combinado. Agora cala a boca e me beija.

Severus ficou mais do que feliz em obedecer.

De manhã, o alvoroço seria grande. Mas dali para frente, eles só teriam que se preocupar em fazer os próximos 50 ou 60 anos apagarem todo o sofrimento dos últimos 25. Isso levava tempo.

Mas quem tinha pressa?

**The End**


End file.
